Se é amor que seja eterno
by vanessamatos
Summary: Sara Sidle está abalada após ter sido feita refém por uma psicopata. Tentou seguir em frente, porém muitos questionamentos a cerca do seu trabalho e seu papel como CSI a fez tomar uma difícil decisão. Ir embora. Porém havia algo em Vegas que fazia seu cor
1. Cap 1: Despedidas

**Se é amor que seja eterno**

_**Titulo : Se é amor que seja eterno**_

_**Autora: Vanessa Matos (Vanessa Sidle)  
Categoria: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Casal: GSR  
Nota: Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.**_

_**Sinopse:Sara Sidle está abalada após ter sido feita refém por uma psicopata. Tentou seguir em frente, porém muitos questionamentos a cerca do seu trabalho e seu papel como CSI a fez tomar uma difícil decisão. Ir embora. Porém havia algo em Vegas que fazia seu coração ficar despedaçado com a atitude. Gil Grissom. Seu grande amor. O que teria acontecido se o Griss tivesse ido atrás dela após o beijo no episodio GoodBye. GoodLuck? Se eu fosse a produtora do seriado teria sido assim. A seguir em Se é amor que seja eterno**_

_**OBS: Essa fic foi elaborada para o desafio das fics foi feita no improviso então me perdoe por qualquer deslize.**_

**Capitulo 1: Despedidas**

Sara caminha pelo corredor. Encontrava-se apreensiva. Nos últimos meses sua vida havia tomando um rumo que não pretendia. Finalmente ele havia se entregado a ela. Tê-lo ao seu lado fora o momento mais feliz que havia vivenciado na sua vida. Amaram-se tantas vezes, trocaram juras de amor, estavam felizes. Porém a Natalie apareceu. Essa psicopata havia trazido a torna os sentimentos mais cruéis que haviam desaparecido dos seus pensamentos desde que o tinha ao seu lado.

Agora não parava de pensar se ser uma CSI era o que realmente queria pra sua vida. Fazia 8 anos que lutava pra pôr na cadeia assassinos, maníacos, psicopatas e os crimes em Vegas não diminuíam nem um pouco. Cada dia as ocorrências aumentavam, mas vitimas inocente morriam. De que adiantava seu trabalho?

Essa pergunta não parava de martelar na sua cabeça. Quando deitava sua cabeça no travesseiro, a imagem da sua mãe segurando a faca e seu pai caído sangrando no chão a atormentava.

E agora a Hannah. Tudo estava conspirando para que tomasse a decisão mais difícil. Não podia mais fazer isso com ele. O amava demais. Está ao lado dele desse jeito era cruel.

O avistou no fim do corredor conversava algo com o Hodges. Aumentou os passos e logo estava frente a frente com ele. Nada disse apenas o beijo. Um beijo suave, mas intenso. Afastou seus lábios do dele. E seguiu em frente deixando-o atordoado.

GG: O que deu nela?

Hodges: Se você não sabe... Quem saberá?

Seus olhos acompanham os passos dela e a vê entrando no vestiário. Hodges falando e ele não prestava atenção. Não parava de pensar o porque dela ter feito isso. Desde o acontecido com a Natalie que ela não era mais a mesma. A separação da equipe havia afetado a Sara mais do que ele previa? Nem seu pedido de casamento tinha trazido o sorriso que ele tanto adorava de volta aos seus doces lábios.

E agora isso. Beijou-o na frente de todos. Isso não era uma atitude que sua Sara teria. Algo estava acontecendo e teria que agir antes que fosse tarde demais.

Deixou o Hodges falando com as paredes e foi na direção do vestiário feminino, sem pensar duas vezes entrou.

Ela estava com ajuda de uma faca tirando a traja com seu nome do seu colete.

GG: O que está fazendo?

SS: Nada...

GG: Como nada... Está tirando sua traja do colete...

SS: Desculpe... Mas não consigo mais...

GG: O que está acontecendo honey? Faz algumas semanas que tento decifrar o que está acontecendo com você e não consigo... Não está agindo como a Sara que conheço... Fala comigo... Por favor! Deixa-me te ajudar...

SS: É tarde pra isso Griss... Já tomei minha decisão...

GG: Sara... Não entendo...

SS: Não consigo mais fazer esse trabalho... Não consigo mais fugir dos fantasmas do meu passado... Amo-te... Pensei que podia seguir em frente, mas quando estava debaixo daquele carro no deserto minha vida passou pelos meus olhos em flash... A única coisa boa nela é você... Por você tentei seguir em frente no trabalho, mas a cada caso minha mente me consome... Não sou mais forte como antes...

GG: Não acredito que esteja falando nisso... A Sara Sidle é a mulher mais forte que conheço...

SS: A Sara Sidle que conhece morreu debaixo daquele carro... Tou indo embora Griss... Vou voltar pra São Francisco começar do zero...

GG: Não pode me deixar...

SS: Não queria que terminasse assim... Mas não posso te pedir pra largar tudo e vim comigo... Lutou a vida toda por tudo isso... Não é justo com você... Não é justo comigo...

GG: Ia embora sem se despedir?

SS: Fiz uma carta ia deixar na recepção quando saísse...

GG: Ia terminar nosso relacionamento por uma carta?

SS: Não queria ter que olhar nos seus olhos e vê o que estou vendo agora... Apaixonou-se pela mulher errada, sinto muito, mas não posso ser a mulher que sonhou pra você...

GG: Não existe outra no mundo... Só tenho olhos pra você... Roubou meu coração há 9 anos, não tem mais volta... Não se vá Sara podemos juntos encontrar a solução...

SS: Perdoa-me... Amo-te... Nunca amarei mais alguém na minha vida... Você conseguiu nesses 2 anos me proporcionar os melhores dias da minha vida... Obrigada por isso... Lembrarei de cada toque seu, de cada sorriso, de cada momento... Mas não posso mais... Não consigo mais...

Sara levanta-se e põe o colete com uma traja de fita onde estava escrito _GoodLuck _no armário da Ronnie. Grissom encontrava de cabeça baixa, lágrimas rolavam na sua face, ela vira-se pra ele e alisa seus cabelos.

Ele levanta a cabeça e ela nota as lágrimas. Ficam se encarando por um tempo até que Griss toma a iniciativa e a beija. Era um beijo diferente do anterior no corredor, era um beijo ardente e demorado. Beijam-se como se fosse o último beijo que trocariam na vida.

Ela afasta-se.

GG: Nunca esquecerei de você... Nunca amarei ninguém... Meu amor por você é eterno...

SS: O meu por você também...

GG: Isso não é um adeus... Sei que tudo se resolverá... Que voltará pra mim um dia... Não tenho muito tempo aqui... Já viver muito, mas no pouco tempo que me resta aqui nesse planeta... Esperarei-te... Pra continuamos de onde paramos...

SS: Se existe algo que me trará um dia de volta a essa cidade... E o amor que sinto por você Gil Grissom... O amor que sinto por você é eterno... Nada nem ninguém nesse mundo... Apagará esse sentimento...

GG: Até breve meu amor...

SS: Até...

Ela sae, mas antes joga sua traja no lixo do vestiário... Ele permanece um tempo sentado. Chora como um menino abandonado, como um homem que vê a mulher que ama partir... Mas no fundo sabia que aquilo não era um adeus... Que o amor que sentiam era eterno... Nem se viver 1000 anos... Iria se apagar... Esperaria por ela todo esse tempo...

Ele pega a tarja dela do lixo e guarda no bolso da sua camisa, lava bem o rosto e volta pra a sua sala. Enquanto isso ela encontrava-se em um táxi seguindo para o aeroporto.

Encontrava-se sentada na janela da aeronave e via as luzes de Vegas ficando cada vez menores. Na sua mão havia uma foto dos dois juntamente com o filho adotivo, o cachorro Bruno, beija a foto e a segura firme e olha pela ultima vez pela janela do avião pra cidade de Las Vegas.

SS: Te vejo em breve Vegas...

**[bTBC[/b**


	2. Cap 2: Corações partidos

**Capitulo 2: Corações partidos**

**Avião sem asa  
Fogueira sem brasa  
Sou eu, assim, sem você  
Futebol sem bola  
Piu-piu sem Frajola  
Sou eu, assim, sem você...**

Três anos se passaram desde que a CSI Sidle havia indo embora do laboratório criminalista de Vegas. Logo após sua saída, seus colegas tentaram entender o motivo.

Catherine foi a mais indignada. Gritou, reclamou, falava mil vezes pra o Grissom não deixar e ir atrás, mais foi cansando aos poucos e aceitando a decisão daquele que aprendeu a amar e admirar.

Contou com a ajuda do Warrick, o qual se aproximou dela nesse momento difícil. E aos poucos foram se entregando ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro. O romance ainda era secreto para o laboratório, mas seus amigos csi's sabiam e torciam pela felicidade dos dois.

Greg foi o que mais demorou de aceitar, choramingava às vezes olhando para a cadeira que a Sara sempre sentava na sala de convivência Era sua grande amiga. Seu sentimento por ela era de irmão. Ficou triste por que a mesma não se despediu. Mas foi aos poucos aceitando.

Nick também ficara triste. Não era mais o mesmo homem alegre que costumava a ser. Andava sempre calado. Mas isso fez com que se aproximasse mais da Wendy. Com que sempre passava horas conversando sobre a vida. Foi inevitável não se apaixonarem. Já estavam juntos a 1 ano, mas assim como a Cath e o Warrick mantinham tudo em segredo, apenas os mais próximos sabiam do romance.

A Ronnie não agüentou ficar muito tempo trabalhando como CSI. Certo dia em uma ocorrência foi feita refém por um dos bandidos e esteve com a vida nas suas mãos. Acabou levando um tiro e ficou algum tempo em coma no hospital. Mas foi se recuperando com o tempo. E quando ficou totalmente curada pediu demissão e resolveu seguir uma nova carreira.

E o Grissom...

**Porque é que tem que ser assim?  
Se o meu desejo não tem fim  
Eu te quero a todo instante  
Nem mil auto-falantes  
Vão poder falar por mim...  
**

Gil Grissom havia pedido o grande amor da sua vida. Passava seus dias dedicando-se ao seu trabalho. Não tirava folgas, e nem tinha fim de semana. Sempre estava em sua sala trabalhando. Quando não, olhando para a foto dos dois juntamente com o Bruno que tinha na sua mesa. E para a tarja dela que havia guardado na sua gaveta. Alisava cada letra do seu sobrenome. E seu coração chorava.

Não cortava o cabelo e a barba deixava crescer. Estava muito magro e sofrendo de gastrite. Tinha dores terríveis, as quais aliviava com antiácidos. Quase não conversava mais com seus amigos csi's, apenas o necessário. Sua única companhia era seu fiel cachorro.

Os crimes em Vegas só faziam aumentar. A taxa de mortalidade superava as de natalidade. Se continuasse dessa forma logo a cidade seria entregue a fantasmas. Um novo xerife assumiu e prometia melhorias, e toda a população depositava as esperanças nele.

O novo Xerife havia proposto ao Grissom o cargo de Diretor do departamento, mas o mesmo recusou e indicou o Conrad para seu lugar. O qual aceitou prontamente.

Queria continuar ali no seu refúgio. Sua sala ainda conservava o cheiro dela. Ali ficava a relembrar os momentos os quais tiveram juntos por 8 longos e maravilhosos anos. Lamentava ter demorado tanto de assumir seu amor por ela. Se tivesse agido diferente, ela poderia ainda está ali ao seu lado.

O ano de 2010 não foras diferente dos anos anteriores. O mesmo estava quase chegando ao fim. A fome ainda assolava os países pobres. Os EUA ainda se metiam a invadir países árabes. Mas havia esperança no mundo. Jovens por todas as partes lutavam e reivindicavam seus direitos. Alguns países antes considerados pobres estavam conseguindo erguer suas economias e seus povos já não passavam fome. A desigualdade aos poucos estava decrescendo.

Era noite de quarta feira na cidade de Las Vegas. Jovens ricos gastavam seus dinheiros nos grandes cassinos da cidade. A taxa de jovens que conseguiam a estabilidade financeira antes dos 25 aumentava cada vez mais no mundo.

Um jovem corretor de New Jersey e a noiva haviam sido assassinados na suíte do hotel onde estavam hospedados. E a equipe de CSI haviam sido chamados para analisar as evidências.

CW: O que temos aqui Brass?

JB: Duplo homicídio... Casal de noivos jovens... Ele tinha 25, ela 23... Estavam em Vegas a passeio... Alguém terminou a viagem mais cedo pra eles...

GG: Cadê o David que ainda não veio liberar os corpos?

CW: Calma Griss... A cidade hoje está um caos... Ele está vindo...

GG: Droga... Isso atrasa nosso trabalho!

JB: Calma amigo... Anda muito estressado...

GG: Enquanto estamos aqui... O assassino está ai a solta... Vamos Catherine... Vamos começar a analisar...

CW: Griss... Sabe que não podemos analisar a cena do crime antes dos corpos serem liberados...

GG: Quem é o chefe aqui?

CW: Você...

GG: Então faça o que mando...

CW: Você que manda chefe!

Grissom vai analisar o banheiro deixando Brass e a Cath no quarto.

JB: O que deu nele?

CW: Sara Sidle...

JB: É... Já faz 3 anos e ele ainda não superou...

CW: Não se supera a perda de um grande amor...

Catherine começa a analisar o quarto. Brass segue para interrogar os funcionários do hotel. Depois de um tempo o David chega e encaminha os corpos para a autopsia no laboratório.

No laboratório Cath está analisando as evidências quando Warrick se aproxima. Dar um beijo suave no seu pescoço.

CW: Hey... Que susto!

WB: Te assustei amore?

CW: Estava com a cabeça em outro lugar...

WB: Posso saber onde?

CW: Estou preocupada...

WB: A Linds aprontou o que agora?

CW: Não é com a Linds é com o Griss...

WB: Hum... Grissom? O que foi?

CW: Está num mau humor horrível...

WB: Só percebeu agora? Ah 3 anos que ele está assim, desde que ela se foi...

CW: Honey... Isso está afetado a saúde dele... Está magro, quase não come... Se a Sara não volta logo, não sei quanto tempo mais meu amigo vai agüentar...

WB: Honey... Tente convencê-lo a ir atrás dela...

CW: Mais do que tentei? Ele é teimoso... Não quer dizer, mas sei que está machucado... Ele vai fazer o que ela pediu, não vai atrás...

WB: O que está pensando em fazer?

CW: Estou com uma idéia... Vou falar antes com o Brass... Ai se der certo, lhe digo o que é...

WB: Certo... Tenho que ir agora... Um maluco entrou atirando em um boliche, eu, Nick e Greg estamos indo lá... Vejo-te em casa?

CW: Claro amore... Boa sorte com seu caso...

Cath termina de tirar um pouco de sangue de um dos brincos da vitima. E segue para a sala de analise de DNA.

CW: Wendy... Tem como saber quem é o dono desse sangue?

Wendy: Se o dono tiver cometido algum crime anteriormente e tiver no banco de dados tem sim...

CW: Vê se consegue isso pra mim... Pra ontem tá?

Wendy: Vou dar prioridade...

CW: Obrigada...

Cath passa de frente a sala do Grissom e entra.

CW: Achei uma gota de sangue em um dos brincos. Como a vitima só tem cortes inferiores, possa ser que seja do assassino. A Wendy já está analisando...

GG: Obrigado Cath... Ah desculpa por ter gritado mais cedo com você...

CW: Tudo bem... Mas que não se repita, por que não sou mais criança, sei muito bem o que devo fazer...

GG: Não sei o que deu em mim...

CW: Griss... Tem que tirar uns dias de folgas... Por que não tira férias e vai atrás dela?

GG: Ela não me quer junto Cath... E não preciso de férias estou bem...

CW: Se você diz...

Catherine sae deixando o Grissom a ler seus papeis. E segue para a delegacia. Na delegacia entra na sala do Brass.

CW: Tem um minutinho?

JB: Pra você até 1 hora... Acharam algum suspeito pra o crime do hotel?

CW: As evidências ainda estão sendo analisadas... Mas não é sobre isso que vim lhe falar...

JB: Hum... Estou curioso...

CW: Conhece alguém na policia de São Francisco?

JB: Hum... Tenho uns conhecidos...

CW: Tem como localizar alguém lá pra mim?

JB: Esse alguém por acaso é a Sara?

CW: É... Já que o Griss não vai atrás dela... Eu vou...

JB: Como?

CW: Vou trazer a Sidle de volta pra o Griss...

**Eu não existo longe de você  
E a solidão, é o meu pior castigo  
Eu conto as horas prá poder te ver  
Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo...  
Porque? Porque?**

**Nota:**

A musica dos refrões é Sou assim sem você


	3. Cap 3:São Francisco

**Capitulo 3: São Francisco**

Catherine encontrava-se em casa falando no telefone enquanto terminava de arrumar uma pequena mala.

Warrick abre a porta do quarto.

WB: Hey... Procurei-te e me disseram que já tinha vindo pra casa...

CW: Sair com pressa... Sorry...

WB: Pra que essa mala?

CW: Vou pra São Francisco...

WB: Como assim?

CW: Vou trazer a Sara de volta...

WB: Nossa...

CW: Um amigo do Brass a localizou, meu vôo é daqui a pouco, e pretendo voltar logo...

WB: Tem certeza?

CW: Como assim?

WB: Se ela não quiser voltar... Isso pode causar mais dor ao Griss...

CW: Ele não sabe que vou... Pra todos os motivos estou resolvendo um problema familiar... Irá me dar cobertura lá... Tudo bem amore?

WB: Claro... Ficarei aqui torcendo pra tudo dar certo... Mais e o caso que estão trabalhando?

CW: Resolvido... Achei sangue no brinco da vitima... Que levou-nos a um apostador... Ele foi localizado e com ele encontrado pertences das vítimas e de outras pessoas... Ele seguia as vítimas e descobria onde era o quarto deles e roubava os pertences... Só que o nosso casal voltou cedo pra o quarto e acabaram mortos por ele...

WB: Bom trabalho...

CW: Obrigada meu amor... AH cuida da Linds pra mim?

WB: Claro... Nem precisava pedi... Sabe que adoro essa garota como se fosse minha filha...

CW: Sabe... Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu...

Os dois se beijam.

O dia amanhecia em Vegas. Warrick via sua amada embarcar. Em pouco tempo o avião sumia do seu campo de visão.

O Vôo foi tranqüilo até São Francisco. O Aeroporto Internacional de São Francisco estava cheio naquela manhã. O som estava insuportável no ambiente. Catherine teve que esperar alguns minutos até finalmente conseguir pegar sua bagagem.

Pegou um táxi em frente ao Aeroporto e finalmente conseguiu respirar aliviada.

Taxista: Bom dia senhora? Pra onde?

CW: Universidade Estatal de São Francisco...

Em poucos minutos estavam passando pela Ponte Golden Gates.

CW: Nossa... Essa é a famosa Golden Gates!

Taxista: Ela fica mais bonita à noite... Quando está bastante iluminada...

O tempo estava frio na cidade, os termômetros espalhados pelas avenidas marcavam 11ºC.

O táxi para em frente ao prédio principal da Universidade Estatal de São Francisco.

Taxista: Chegamos Senhora!!

Cath paga ao taxista. E caminha em direção ao prédio principal carregando sua pequena mala. Dirigi-se até a área onde ficavam os cursos ligados a perícia criminal. Chega em uma grade ala. Pede informação a um grupo de estudante que apontam para uma enorme porta de madeira, onde havia uma placa escrita: Ciência criminal. Abre um sorriso e bate da porta. Uma voz conhecida à manda entrar.

Ela encontrava-se de costas para ela. Escrevia algo em um computador. Havia muitos livros em um estante e espalhados pela enorme mesa. Estava trajando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, o cabelo em rabo de cavalo.

SS: Um momento e já lhe atendo.

Ela fala sem olhar pra trás.

CW: Ok...

Sara pensou está imaginando coisas. Essa voz era familiar. Então respira fundo e vira-se. Sua mente não estava lhe pregando uma peça. Realmente conhecia aquela voz.

SS: Cath!

CW: Hey Sar!

Os olhos das suas encheram de lagrimas. Sara levanta-se da sua cadeira e caminha em direção a amiga, e a abraça forte.

SS: Que saudades!!

CW: Também senti muito a sua falta... Foi embora sem se despedir...

SS: Era doloroso pra mim... Sinto muito...

CW: Todos nós sofremos pela sua partida e mais por ter ido sem se despedir...

SS: Precisava de um tempo...

CW: 3 anos não foi suficiente?

SS: Muita coisa mudou em 3 anos... Senta-se ai... Vou lhe contar tudo...

Cath senta em uma cadeira de frente a cadeira que a Sara estava.

SS: Aceita um café, uma água?

CW: Uma água...

SS: Um momento...

Sara pega o telefone e disca. Pede duas águas. Enquanto isso, Catherine fica olhando tudo a sua volta. Vê um porta-retrato e então o pega. Sara estava entretida no telefonema então não vê.

Cath fica assustada com o que vê no porta-retrato. Sara põe o telefone no gancho. E vira-se pra a amiga. Então nota que a mesma estava com o porta-retrato...

CW: Então é por isso que não voltou?

Ela aponta pra a fotografia. Na mesma Sara empurrava um garotinho em um balanço.

SS: Também...

CW: É seu filho?

SS: É...

CW: Então se casou com outro?

SS: Não!! Amo o Griss... Nunca deixei de amá-lo...

CW: Meu deus! Então... Ele é...

SS: Filho dele!...

Catherine ficou imóvel, calada sem entender nada. Nesse momento uma jovem bate na porta e entra trazendo duas garrafas de água mineral. Sara abre as duas e põe nos copo. Cath bebe todo o conteúdo. Sar faz o mesmo.

CW: Ele sabe?

SS: Não! Ninguém sabe sobre o Dani...

CW: Dani? Esse é o nome dele?

SS: Daniell... Vai fazer 3 anos mês que vem...

CW: Então estava grávida quando veio pra cá...

SS: Estava... Só descobrir alguns meses depois...

CW: Por que não voltou? Por que não contou a ele?

Cath falava quase gritando.

SS: Não dava... Se ele soubesse teria que voltar... Não estava pronta...

CW: E agora?

SS: Não sei Cath... Fui deixando o tempo passar... E não dar mais agora pra voltar atrás... Ele nunca vai me perdoar por ter escondido o Dani dele...

CW: Ele te ama... Faz 3 anos que vejo aquele homem se destruir aos poucos... Sara... Quando você veio pra cá trouxe o coração do Griss junto... Ele vai ter perdoa...

SS: Construir uma vida estável aqui... Tenho um excelente emprego... Meu filho freqüenta uma boa escola... Pela primeira vez na vida posso dormir sem ter pesadelos...

CW: E ele? Não pensa no sofrimento do Grissom?

SS: Penso nele todos os dias...

CW: Então Sar... Volta...

SS: Voltar? Não posso deixar tudo que construir pra trás...

CW: Pelo menos... Volta pra apresentá-lo ao Dani...

SS: Não sei...

CW: Se pudesse te levaria arrastada pra lá... Porém, entendo seu lado...

SS: Almoça comigo?

CW: Claro...

SS: Assim posso te por à parte de tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos anos...

Catherine deixa sua mala na sala da Sara e as duas segue para um restaurante que havia nas proximidades.


	4. Cap 4: Daniell

**Capitulo 4: Daniell**

Sara e Cath andam pelo Campus da Universidade. Durante o trajeto até um simples restaurante que havia nas proximidades, muitos alunos cumprimentaram a Sidle.

CW: É bem popular aqui...

SS: Acho que não é por mim... E sim pelo curso... Os estudantes aqui fazem fila para se inscreverem no meu curso de Ciência Criminal...

CW: É tem razão... Isso sempre encanta os jovens... Crimes versus Ciência... Mas... Acho que, uma jovem e bonita professora também...

SS: Hahahaha...Essa é a Cath que conheço...

As duas chegam ao restaurante. O mesmo era bastante harmonioso havia inúmeras flores enfeitando e aromatizando o local. Sentam-se em uma mesa de frente a janela que dava para um enorme jardim do Campus onde havia uma belíssima fonte.

Um jovem e bonito garçom vêm atendê-las. Quando vê a Sara abre um enorme sorriso.

Lucas: Hey... Professora Sara!!!

SS: Hey... Lucas...Tudo bem?

Lucas: Tudo ótimo professora...

SS: Ah deixa lhe apresentar... Essa é uma grande amiga... Catherine Willows... Cath... Esse é um dos meus melhores alunos senão o melhor...

CW: Prazer Lucas...

Lucas: Prazer... A senhora também era CSI como a professora Sara?

CW: Pode me chamar de Cath... Senhora está no céu... Sou CSI...

SS: Trabalhei com a Cath em Vegas... Aprendi muito com ela...

CW: Que isso... Aprendemos juntas...

Lucas: Nossa... Também quero ser um CSI um dia...

CW: Bem... Quem sabe vai trabalhar lá em Vegas...

SS: É...

Lucas: Tomara... Mas, o que vão querer... O de sempre professora?

CW: O que é o de sempre dela?

Lucas: Uma salada e um suco de abacaxi com hortelã...

CW: Como você se mantém em pé?

SS: Saiba senhorita que uma salada faz muito bem a saúde...

Lucas: O Daniel sempre reclama quando vem comer aqui com ela...

SS: Aquele menino tem vontade própria...

CW: Nem sei a quem ele puxou...

Todos riem.

SS: Cath me acompanha num Penne ao molho branco com manjericão?

CW: Hum... Parece delicioso...

Lucas: É muito... Não é por que minha mãe que faz... É por que é o que mais sai aqui no restaurante...

SS: Já comi uma vez... É mesmo muito bom...

CW: Vamos ao Penne então...

Lucas: E pra beber?

SS: Pra mim um suco de abacaxi com hortelã...

CW: Pra mim também...

Lucas sae deixando as duas amigas.

CW: Garoto simpático...

SS: É... Ele ajuda os pais aqui no restaurante, e ainda tem tempo de ser um excelente aluno... É muito esforçado...

CW: É desse tipo de garoto que a Linds anda precisando...

SS: Linds... Saudades... Como ela está?

CW: Sabe como é adolescência... Um inferno... Ai ai ai... Tudo é motivo de discussão... Sinto falta quando era uma criança...

SS: Quando era criança tu reclamava...

CW: Acho que filhos são assim... Quanto mais vão crescendo... Mais vão dando trabalho...

SS: O Dani dar um trabalhão...

CW: Me fala mais dele...

SS: É muito inteligente...

CW: Sendo filho de quem é...

SS: E enorme... Nem parece que tem 3 anos... Fala pelos cotovelos...

CW: Ele sabe do pai?

SS: Claro que sabe...

CW: Ele não quer conhecê-lo?...

SS: Ele ainda é muito pequeno, não entende... Mas, sempre falo do Griss... Ele vê as fotos... Digo que o pai trabalha muito, mas que nos ama...

Nesse momento Lucas retorna trazendo os pedidos. Elas agradecem. E começam a degustar a refeição.

SS: E a galera como anda?

CW: O Nick está quase casado...

SS: Que ótimo... Ele é um bom homem... A mulher que casar com ele será eternamente feliz...

CW: Não sabe quem é a sortuda...

SS: Quem????

CW: A Wendy...

SS: Wendy?? Sempre achei que o Hodges fosse afim dela... Mas, o Nick...

CW: Muita coisa mudou lá depois que se foi...

SS: E o Greg??

CW: Esse foi que sofreu a mudança mais radical... Quase não brinca mais... Tornou-se concentrado e serio no trabalho...

SS: Nossa... E o Warrick?

CW: Separou-se da Tina... Mas, já está morando com outra mulher...

SS: Quem?

CW: Comigo...

SS: Hum... Sempre desconfiei que tu arrastavas uma asa pra o negão...

As duas não contêm a risada.

CW: A Linds não aceitou logo no inicio, mas acabou acostumando...

SS: Fico feliz por ti... Wendy & Nick, Você & Warrick... Como o Conrad deixou isso acontecer?

CW: Por que tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar... O novo Xerife o colocou como diretor do laboratório...

SS: Conrad diretor???

CW: Pra você ver... O cargo era pra ser do Griss, mas ele não quis...

SS: E ele Cath? Como ele está?

CW: Não vou mentir... Se destruindo a cada dia... Sente sua falta... Passa a maior parte dos dias trancados na sala, nem vai ao campo, só se necessário, fica admirando uma foto de vocês e sua tarja...

SS: Minha tarja? Mas, a joguei fora!!

CW: Ele deve ter pego...

Sara sentia-se mau. Saber que sua partida havia mexido com a vida dos seus amigos, a deixava triste. Nunca quis magoá-los. Contudo, precisava de um tempo pra si. O pior era saber que havia arruinado a vida do homem que amava. Que ama. Suportou a ausência dele durante esses anos por que tinha o Dani, o mesmo era uma copia fiel do pai. Estando com o filho ficava mais próxima do seu grande amor. Resolve mudar o foco da conversa.

SS: E a Ronnie?

CW: Essa logo depois que tu partiste acabou ferida durante um caso, e ficou em coma um tempo, quando acordou resolveu mudar radicalmente a vida, a última noticia que tive foi que estava morando na Austrália e dedicando-se a estudar os coalas.

SS: Nossa...

CW: Como lhe disse, muita coisa mudou...

SS: E como mudou...

CW: E você... Como foi parar dando aula na universidade?

SS: Bem... Quando voltei pra cá... Os primeiros meses foram difíceis... Comprei uma casa com minhas economias, e passei a correr os classificados atrás de uma ocupação... E claro que conseguiria um emprego sem problema na área criminal, mas não queria... Certo dia passei mal a noite inteira e resolvi ir ao hospital, era os sintomas da gravidez... Encontrei-me com uma antiga colega de faculdade na emergência, a mesma levava o filho menor... Ela me disse que lecionava na Universidade Estatal e que podia me ajudar lá... O reitor quando soube que fui CSI ficou eufórico, e perguntou se topava dar um curso aos alunos... No inicio era apenas um curto curso, mas a procura foi tanta, que todo semestre tenho turmas lotadas...

CW: Bom pra ti...

SS: Assim pude criar o Dani sem problemas...

CW: Sabe... Tou morta de curiosidade de conhecer o Dani...

SS: Bem... Tenho que enviar uns e-mails lá na minha sala, depois podemos ir juntas buscá-lo na escolinha... E de lá pra minha casa...

CW: Ótimo... Porém, devo partir ainda hoje...

SS: Não... Vai passar essa noite conosco... Ou, já se deu por vencida?

CW: Então ainda tenho chances de levá-la comigo?

SS: A Cath que conheço acreditaria nisso...

CW: A Sara que conheço teimaria até o último minuto...

SS: Hahaha...

CW: Vai ser uma boa disputa...

SS: Concerteza...

As duas terminam de almoçar. Despedem-se do Lucas. E voltam para a sala da Sara.

Enquanto a Sara respondia uns e-mails, pediu que uma das suas alunas mostra-se o Campus a Cath. Após alguns minutos, a mesma retorna eufórica.

CW: Nossa... Isso aqui é muito lindo... De repente me deu uma vontade de voltar a estudar... Acho que vou sugerir essa universidade a Linds...

SS: Ótima idéia... Pode deixar que fico de olho nela...

CW: Vou precisar mesmo... Se já apronta comigo por perto imagina sozinha...

SS: Terminei aqui... Vamos buscar o Dani...

CW: Claro...

As duas saem até o estacionamento do Campus. E seguem no carro da Sara até uma pequena escola que havia em uma rua próxima a um lindo parque.

SS: Essa escolinha é excelente... O Dani é muito ativo... Não consegue ficar muito tempo parado... Aqui fica ocupado o dia todo... Então quando chega em casa só toma um banho, janta e cai na cama...

As duas saem do carro e seguem até o portão da escolinha. A porteira reconhece a Sara, a cumprimenta, e chama pelo Dani. Em poucos segundos, surgi andando pelo corredor, um lindo garoto, o mesmo possuía lindos olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos claros, pele bem branquinha. Carregava nas costas uma pequena mochila do homem-aranha e uma lancheira. O mesmo quando vê a mãe sae correndo. Sara abaixa-se ficando quase do mesmo tamanho do filho. Daniell abraça fortemente a mãe.

SS: Hey Honey... Como foi o dia?

Dani: Legal!!!...

SS: Honey... Trouxe uma pessoa pra você conhecer... Uma grande amiga da mamãe...

Dani então nota que havia uma mulher ao lado da mãe. Seus olhos azuis encontram os olhos azuis da Cath. O menino instintivamente vai em direção a CSI e a abraça. Como a Cath estava em pé, o Dani agarra suas pernas, apertando-as carinhosamente.

Os olhos de Cath enchem de lágrimas, os da Sara também. A CSI abaixa-se ficando quase do mesmo tamanho do menino.

Dani: Hey... Tou o Dani...

CW: Hey... Tudo bem Boy? Pode me chamar de tia Cath...

Dani: Cêtu Tia Cati!!!

Cath abraça fortemente o garoto. Era como se tivesse vendo o Griss em miniatura. Seu coração enche-se de alegria.


	5. Cap 5: Decisão

**Capitulo 5: Decisão**

Sara dirigia alegremente pela avenida principal no banco de trás do carro Catherine ria das coisas que o Dani falava.

CW: Esse garoto é mesmo muito esperto.  
SS: Não viu nada ainda. Ele está uma serie adiantada na escolinha.  
CW: Juntou seus genes e o do Griss só ia dar nisso mesmo. Um geek mirim.  
SS: Hahaha...

Em pouco tempo chegam em um bairro de classe média. As casas eram todas iguais. Dois andares com sótão e porão, nas cores verdes, com quintais grandes onde havia inúmeras flores, e na frente de cada casa havia um pequeno parquinho.

CW: Nossa... Que lugar!  
SS: Lindo né?  
CW: Não se parece nada com Las Vegas... Que vida boa em amiga...  
SS: Valeu a pena gastar minhas economias comprando essa casa... Aqui o Dani está seguro... Pode brincar na rua, andar de bicicleta...  
CW: Vale a pena mesmo...

Sara estaciona seu carro na garagem. E logo todos estavam no interior da casa. A mesma era bastante arrumada, e a decoração muito alegre.

SS: Vamos mocinho tomar um banho...  
Dani: Bano não...  
SS: A tia Cath vai achar que tu és um garoto fedorento...  
Dani: Tá bem...  
Cath ria. Os três sobem para o 2º andar.

SS: Fica a vontade, pode por as suas coisas no quarto de visita, a 2ª porta a direita. No armário tem lençóis, toalhas... Pode ficar a vontade. Quando terminar de dar banho nessa coisinha... Desço e preparo algo pra nós jantamos...  
CW: Vou tomar uma ducha e desço pra te ajudar.

Sara entra no quarto do Dani. O mesmo, assim como o restante dos 2 quartos da casa, era suíte. Põe o filho debaixo de uma ducha morna, e dar um bom banho, na verdade tentar, uma vez que o menino provocava uma grande bagunça sempre que tomava banho. Após o banho veste uma roupa fresca, os dois descem. Dani fica vendo um desenho animado enquanto a mãe examinava a geladeira.

Catherine sai do banheiro com os longos cabelos loiros molhados. Vestia um vestido florido vermelho, enquanto enxugava o cabelo com uma toalha branca. Pega seu celular dentro da bolsa e disca.

Warrick Brown encontrava-se no laboratório examinando umas provas quando escutar seu celular. Quando vê no visor quem era abre um enorme sorriso.

_CW: Hey Honey!  
WB: Hey My Love! Como estás?  
CW: Bem... __Rever a Sara me fez muito bem...  
WB: E ela como está?  
CW: Bem... Mas, prefiro te contar tudo pessoalmente...  
WB: Conseguiu convencê-la a voltar?  
CW: Ainda não, mas não desisto... E as coisas ai como estão?  
WB: Comuniquei a todos sua viagem... Eles acreditaram que foste ver um parente doente...  
CW: Hum... Ótimo... E a Linds?  
WB: Bem, vai ficar hoje na casa de sua mãe...  
CW: Tenho que desligar amor, te vejo amanhã, te ligo informado o horário do vôo...  
WB: Certo amor se cuida... Manda um beijo pra Sara...  
CW: Pode deixar... Te amo...  
WB: Também te amo..._

Ambos desligam o celular. Cath põe a toalha no banheiro e desce. Aproxima-se do sofá onde o Dani assistia alegremente um desenho animado. Ela faz um cafuné no garoto e segue pra cozinha.

SS: Hey...  
CW: Acabei de falar com o Warrick, lhe mandou um beijo...  
SS: Contou a ele do Dani?  
CW: Não... Vou deixar que tu contes...  
SS: Voltar a Vegas não está nos meus planos...  
CW: Nem pra uma visita?  
SS: Superei meus traumas e medo quando retornei a São Francisco... Vegas não me faz bem...  
CW: Como conseguiu?  
SS: Assim que cheguei fui visitar a sepultura do meu pai... Fique um tempo lá... Relembrando o passado, e finalmente o perdoei por tudo... Solicitei a um padre que rezasse uma missa em homenagem a ele... O mais difícil foi visitar minha mãe no hospital... Ela não se lembra de mim, regrediu, age como uma criança... Enlouqueceu realmente... Também a perdoei por tudo...  
CW: Quando o Griss me contou sobre seu passado, nossa, compreendi por que agia como agia... Fui insensível quando lhe criticava...  
SS: Mas, não sabia... Não tinha como adivinhar... Sabe, o Dani foi minha salvação... Com ele aprendi a superar meus medos...  
CW: Os filhos são uma benção...  
SS: Não pretendem ter outros? Você e o Warrick?  
CW: Ele quer... Mas, não sei... Não tenho mais idade de ser mãe...  
SS: Hey... Quer isso... Tem idade sim...  
CW: Isso é uma coisa pra se pensar...  
SS: Se demorar de decidi-se ai sim que vai está velha pra ter...  
CW: E o Griss?  
SS: O que tem ele?  
CW: Vai ocultar dele pra sempre a existência do Dani?  
SS: Claro que não.  
CW: Então por que não volta comigo?  
SS: Me pegou de supresa... Não estou preparada pra isso...  
CW: Me perdoa amiga... Mas, não tem como ficar preparada pra isso... Tem que enfrentar e pronto... Não tem desculpas...  
SS: E se ele não me perdoar?  
CW: Não vai saber se não enfrentar... O Dani precisa conhecer o pai... O Griss precisa conhecer o filho...

Nesse instante Sara termina de preparar uma super salada.

SS: O jantar está pronto...  
CW: Depois continuamos essa conversa...  
SS: Claro...

Sara arruma com ajuda da Cath a mesa da sala, e logo os três estavam jantando.

Dani: Eca... Não quelo...  
SS: Vai ter quer comer... Pra ficar forte... Se comer tudo ganha um chocolate...  
Dani: Eba...

Os três jantam sem muito conversar. Após a refeição Catherine faz questão de lavar a louça. Sara aproveita pra subir pra por o filho na cama.

Ajuda o Dani a escova os dentes, vesti o pijaminha, e o põe deitado na cama.

Dani: Conta uma historinha...

Sara pega um livro em cima do criado-mudo.

SS: Peter-Pan?  
Dani: Istu...

Sara começa a ler as primeiras páginas. Quando de repente para.

Dani: Ler mamãe...  
SS: Honey... Tem vontade de ir vê o papai?...  
Dani: Quelo mamãe... Ele não gosta de mim?  
SS: Claro que ele gosta de você meu anjo...  
Dani: Por ter ele nunca vem ati?  
SS: Ele é muito ocupado... Mas, podemos ir amanhã com a Tia Cath ir vê-lo... Isso se você quiser...  
Dani: Eba... Quelo ti...  
SS: Então vamos...

Sara beija docemente a testa do filho e volta a ler o livro. Logo ele adormece e ela retorna a cozinha, onde a Cath terminava de enxugar a louça.

CW: Hey... Ele adormeceu?  
SS: Sim... Você venceu...  
CW: Como?  
SS: Eu e o Dani iremos contigo pra Vegas amanhã... Vou pedir uns dias de licença lá na Universidade...  
CW: Graças a deus...Não sabe como fico feliz com essa noticia...  
SS: Mas vou precisa da sua ajuda lá pra domar a fera...  
CW: Pode deixar que te ajudo a dobrar aquele meu amigo...

As duas amigas se abraçam fortemente.


	6. Cap 6: O Reencontro

**Capitulo 6: O Reencontro**

Sara Sidle, Daniell Sidle e Catherine Willows estavam no avião a caminho de Las Vegas. Sara tentava não demonstrar mais se encontrava apreensiva e nervosa. Passara a noite inteira ensaiando como iria contar sobre o filho pra o Grissom, a tarefa não seria fácil, pensou em desistir, mas ao vê a carinha de felicidade do Dani, por que está ido conhecer o pai mudou de idéia. Teria que enfrentar seus fantasmas novamente. E iria fazer isso de cabeça erguida.

Pela manhã resolveu sua vida na Universidade, conseguiu uma folga de 5 dias, passaria esses dias em Vegas tentando uni pai e filho. E agora se encontrava em pleno vôo. Dani estava sentado entre ela e Cath. A qual ria das bobagens que o garoto fazia durante toda a viagem.

CW: Hey... Está desligada desde que entrou no avião... Está com medo?

SS: Não é fácil fazer o que tenho que fazer...

CW: O Dani é muito fofo... Não tem como não se apaixonar por ele... Assim que vê o filho, o Griss vai ficar eufórico, e vai te perdoar...

SS: Assim espero...

CW: Relaxe...

Cath aperta fortemente a mão da amiga. Após alguns minutos o comandante anuncia a chegada a Vegas. Os três desembarcam e logo estavam na frente do aeroporto a espera de um táxi.

CW: Ficarão lá em casa...

SS: Não quero atrapalhar... Podemos ir pra um hotel...

CW: Não... Imagina... Não incomodam... 

SS: Então ta...

Os três entram num táxi e seguem para casa das Willows. Em poucos minutos estavam em frente à casa da Cath. Ao bater na porta, uma Lindsay ansiosa vem abraçá-la.

LW: Mãe!

Cath abraça a filha.

CW: Hey Honey... Também senti sua falta...

Lindsay ao vê a Sara também a abraça.

LW: Sara! Senti sua falta! Quem é esse garotinho?

SS: Hey... Linds... É meu filhote...

Lindsay dar um abraço no Dani e olha bem nos olhos dele.

LW: Esses olhos... Ele por acaso é filho do senhor Grissom?

CW: Não tem como esconder as coisas dela... É sim filha...

LW: Que babado...

O jeito que a garota falou levou as duas ao riso.

SS: Relaxe Linds... É muito novinha pra se preocupar com isso... Tenho tudo sobre controle...

CW: É filha... Mas, está sozinha?

LW: Não... O Rick ta lá em cima...

Os três adentram na casa. Logo o Warrick descia as escadas, e ao vê-la abre um sorriso, mas quando avista o Dani faz uma cara de supreso.

WB: Hey... Honey...

Une seus lábios com da Cath. E vira-se pra a Sara.

WB: Sara Sidle... Que saudades garota...

Abraça a amiga fortemente...

WB: Senti sua falta... E esse garotão?

SS: Dani... Meu filhote... Filho... Esse é o Warrick... Amigo da mamãe...

O menino bate na mão do Rick...

Dani: Oi...

WB: Oi garotão...

Dani: É migo do meu pai?

Warrick olha pra a Sara e pra Cath. E responde ao garoto.

WB: Sou sim...

CW: Linds... Leva o Dani pra comer alguma coisa na cozinha...

LW: Certo mãe... Vamos lá piralho...

Dani: Não é piralo é Dani!

Todos riem da resposta do garoto.

SS: Vai com ela amor...

Dani olha pra mãe e segue a Linds ate a cozinha.

WB: É o Grissom em miniatura...

CW: É...

SS: Desculpa por te colocar nisso Warrick...

WB: Hey... Relaxe... Daqui a pouco o turno começa, e terá muito que conversa e esclarecer pra uma pessoa, pra mim não deve nenhuma explicação... Estou feliz por você...

Os dois se abraçam. Cath se aproxima e entra no abraço também.

Já anoiteceu em Vegas. Os três estão no carro a caminho do laboratório. Sara estralava os dedos, estava feliz iria rever os amigos e principalmente ele, não deixou de pensar nele um minuto sequer desde o dia que fora pra São Francisco, por outro lado encontrava-se nervosa teria que revelar a ele seu maior segredo o qual poderia destruir o amor que havia entre os dois.

CW: Hey... Relaxe! Está suando...

SS: Não tem como relaxar... Minha vida estará em jogo daqui a pouco...

WB: Fez suas escolhas agora tem que arcar com elas...

SS: É eu sei... Mas, isso não diminui o medo...

CW: Pensa no Dani... Faz isso por ele... 

SS: Estou fazendo isso por ele, mas sobre tudo por mim... Não sabe o peso que carrego nas costas, por esconde o Dani do Griss...

CW: Relaxe... Vai fazer o que devia ter feito há algum tempo, não se preocupe com o Dani... Ele e a Linds ficaram amigos... Ela vai cuidar bem dele...

Sara abra um sorriso e continua a olhar pra a cidade através do vidro do carro. No fundo sentia saudades da sua antiga vida. 

Warrick estaciona o carro, os três seguem para o laboratório. Judy é a primeira a notar a presença da Sidle, ficou branca, sem ação, apenas abriu um sorriso o qual foi retribuído. Enquanto caminha pelos corredores, as pessoas ficavam pasmas sem entender. Eles seguem para a sala de convivência.

Na sala Greg e Nick tomavam café. Ficam parados quando avistam a Sara.

GS: Sara!

NS: Só pode ser uma miragem, acho que ando tomando muito café...

SS: Hey Boys!

GS: É ela mesmo...

Os dois correm em sua direção e a abraça forte.

CW: Calma meninos! Vão sufocar a Sara desse jeito...

NS: Então voltou?

SS: Não... Estou apenas de visita...

GS: Sar... Isso aqui ficou sem graça depois que se foi...

SS: Precisava sair daqui...

NS: Mas, nem se despediu de nós...

SS: Era difícil pra mim dizer Adeus...

WB: Vamos deixar a Sara respirar... Ela precisa ver outra pessoa...

GS: O Grissom está na sala dele...

SS: Obrigada Greg...

Sara abre um sorriso e anda em direção a porta, antes de sair, Cath segura gentilmente seu braço.

CW: Hey! Boa sorte amiga...

SS: Vou precisa...

Sara sai. Enquanto anda pelos corredores é acompanhada por vários olhares, acena pra a Wendy, Hogdes e Archie os quais não acreditam no que vêem.

Para em frente à porta da sala dele, a mesma estava fechada. Respira fundo e bate. Escuta a voz dele mandando entrar. A escutá-lo sentiu seu coração palpitar sua respiração ficar mais forte, como era bom ouvi-lo novamente.

Grissom estava de cabeça baixa terminando de ler um relatório. Nem olhou pra quem adentrava na sua sala.

GG: O que deseja?

SS: Posso ter um minuto da sua atenção?

Ele ao ouvi essa voz. A voz que não saia da sua mente um só segundo. Levanta rapidamente a cabeça. Ao vê-la seus olhos enchem de lágrimas. Ela se aproxima da mesa, e senta em sua frente.

SS: Hey...

Toca gentilmente em suas mãos. E aperta fortemente.

GG: Você é real?

SS: O que você acha?

GG: Imaginei-te tantas vezes adentrado nessa sala... Que agora quando aconteceu... Parece um sonho bom...

SS: Não é um sonho... 

GG: Ainda bem...

Ele levanta e ajoelha em frente a ela. A abraça fortemente.

GG: Senti muito a sua falta... Achei que nunca mais iria te ver...

SS: Jamais iria te deixar... Também senti muito a sua falta...

Ela toca suavemente a face dele. E passa os dedos sutilmente pelos lábios.

SS: Senti falta deles...

E une seus lábios no dele. Começa um beijo suave e ardente. Esperado durante tempos. O desejo reprimido é posto pra fora, e o beijo vai ficando cada vez mais forte. As mãos do Grissom já se encontravam debaixo da camisa dela acariciando sua pele macia.

SS: Calma... 

GG: Estou morrendo de saudades de você, da sua pele... 3 anos é muito tempo, Sar!

SS: Eu também, mas antes preciso conversar com você...

GG: Teremos todo o tempo do mundo pra conversar...

SS: Não temos...

GG: Não temos? Não voltou pra Vegas?

SS: Não... Vim apenas pra conversar com você...

GG: Então, não voltou pra mim?

SS: Não... Infelizmente Não...

Ele que estava de joelhos se levanta. 

GG: Então o que quer tanto falar comigo?

SS: Melhor se sentar...

GG: Estou bem assim...

SS: Não sei se ficará depois do que vou contar...

GG: Fala... Tenho muito que fazer...

SS: Não precisa ser grosso...

GG: Sara... As coisas continuaram aqui depois que se foi... Tenho um laboratório pra supervisionar... Então, o que é tão importante pra me dizer... Que lhe fez vim de São Francisco pra cá depois desse tempo todo? Por que senão tiver nada pra dizer, melhor ir...

SS: Certo... Quando fui embora daqui... Não estava sozinha...

GG: Está querendo me dizer que tinha outro?

SS: Que tipo de mulher pensa que sou?

GG: Não sei... Me diz você...

SS: Depois de você não tive mais ninguém na minha vida... Amo você... Nunca duvide disso...

GG: Se não era um homem... Quem foi com você?

SS: Acho que não éramos tão "cuidadosos" como achava que éramos...

GG: Não vai me dizer...

SS: Acho que em alguma das nossas transas não usamos camisinha é o resultado é um lindo menino de olhos azuis...

GG: Está me dizendo... Que temos um filho?

SS: É, temos um filho...

GG: Um filho? E só vem me dizer isso agora? Que espécie de idiota pensa que sou?


	7. Cap7:Pai e Filho:O encontro

Capitulo 6:

**Capitulo 7: Pai e Filho: O encontro**

A discussão na sala do Grissom esquentava.

SS: Sei que agi errado...

GG: Sara você tem noção da gravidade disso?

SS: Tenho...

GG: Some por 3 anos... Nem uma ligação se quer... Tudo bem que não queria me ver... Se queria fugi de tudo aqui... Mas, no momento que descobriu a gravidez, deveria ter me avisado... Tinha o direito de ser informado...

SS: Sabia que não iria abandoná-lo... Que faria de tudo pra ficar do nosso lado... Não estava pronta pra voltar... Não poderia lhe deixar abri mão de tudo que lutou... Sua careira aqui em Vegas...

GG: Essa escolha era minha... Não sua...

SS: Não iria suporta vê você abrir mão do seu sonho...

GG: Vai vê que meu maior sonho era tê-la ao meu lado e criar nosso filho juntos...

SS: Vai vê cometi um erro...

GG: Cometeu... E agora aparece aqui e me joga isso na lata... Nunca pensei que fosse assim tão mesquinha...

SS: Sinto muito...

GG: Decepcionou-me... Por que voltou? Agora minha carreira já não é tão importante... Ou a consciência pesou?

SS: A Catherine foi me vê... E me contou o quanto que está ferido e machucado desde a minha partida...

GG: Sentiu pena do otário aqui...

SS: Não fale assim...

Os dois andavam pela sala... Ela tentava olhar nos olhos dele, mas o mesmo evitava o contato...

GG: É a verdade...

SS: Vim pelo Dani... Ele merece te conhecer... Não tem culpa dos meus erros...

GG: Como posso simplesmente ignorar tudo isso e aceitar um filho que nem sabia que existia... Um menino de quase 3 anos... Os pais geralmente tem 9 meses pra se acostumar com a idéia... Você me jogou tudo assim...

SS: Pode me odiar... Não lhe culpo por isso... Mas, ele não tem culpa de nada...

GG: Tenho que voltar ao trabalho... Melhor ir... Voltar pra sua nova vida...

SS: Vou passar uma semana aqui... Vou aproveitar e rever os amigos... Estou hospedada na casa da Cath... Se quiser conhecer seu filho sabe onde nos encontrar...

Ela vai em direção a porta, a abre, e antes de fecha e segui seu caminho, fala suas últimas palavras...

SS: Ele não tem culpa Griss... Pode me odiar... Mas, não despreze o Dani...

Depois que Sara deixa sua sala, Grissom senta-se e fica a pensar. Seu coração doía, sentia-se traído pela mulher que amava, e a noticia que tinha um filho estava mexendo profundamente com o CSI.

Sara retorna a sala de convivência, sua cabeça latejava. O reencontro havia sido mais doloroso do que podia prever. Sentia-se culpada, seu coração apaixonado doía. Catherine e Warrick haviam contado para o Greg e para o Nick sobre o Dani, e quando a Sara entra na sala todos que conversavam silenciam. Ela pega um pouco de água e senta-se. Cath resolve sondam pra saber o que havia acontecido. Aproxima-se e senta-se ao lado dela.

CW: Hey... Como foi?

SS: Horrível... Precisava vê... Disse-me coisas horríveis...

CW: Mas, era de se esperar... O Griss deve está se sentindo traído...

SS: Está, mas espero que ele não culpe o Dani... Ele não tem culpa dos meus erros...

Os olhos da Sara estavam cheios de lágrimas.

CW: Sara... O Grissom é sensato, assim que a dor melhorar sei que tomara a atitude certa...

SS: Espero...

Cath abraça a amiga. Os demais csi se aproximam. Sara conversa um pouco com eles... Conta ao Nick e ao Greg sobre sua vida em São Francisco. Os dois combinam de ir visitar o Dani no dia seguinte. Após a conversa Sara resolve ir pra casa da Cath descansar a noite havia sido dura pra ela... Pega um táxi e retorna a casa da amiga... Assim que ela sai, Grissom entra na sala e distribui o caso da noite, mas Catherine iria ficar tinha que revisar um caso antigo, o qual iria pra julgamento naquela semana... Assim que todos saem... Resolvi ir conversar com o amigo...

Grissom tentava concentrar-se no trabalho, contudo sua cabeça estava longe, desde a discussão com a Sara que não parava de pensar nela e no filho... Cath bate na porta, mas ele nem nota, então ela abre e entra.

CW: Desculpa, mas chamei e ninguém atendeu...

GG: Não ouvi... Desculpa... Algum problema?

CW: Eu que lhe pergunto...

GG: Por que foi atrás dela?

CW: Está falando da Sara?

GG: De quem mais seria?

CW: Alguém precisava agir com adulto aqui... Fiz o que era pra você ter feito há muito tempo... Desde que ela partiu...

GG: Não se meta na minha vida...

CW: Você é como um irmão pra mim... Gosto muito de você... Muito mesmo... Não podia deixá-lo apodrecer como estava acontecendo... Precisava dela... Precisa dela...

GG: Sabia do meu filho?

CW: Soube quando a reencontrei... Ele é fofo... Inteligente... É você em miniatura...

GG: Se ela me ama como diz... Por que fez o que fez? Por que o escondeu de mim?

CW: Por medo... A vida da Sara foi difícil Griss... Ela não queria que você abrisse mão da sua carreira por ela e pelo Dani... Sei que isso pode parecer egoísmo, mas é só olhar nos olhos dela é ver que sofre por isso...

GG: Não sei o que pensar... Não sei o que fazer... Sinto-me perdido...

CW: Faça o que seu coração quer... Sei que a ama... Além disso, ele não tem culpa dos erros da Sara, vá conhecer seu filho...

Grissom fica um tempo calado... Tentando digeri as últimas palavras da Catherine... Ela permanecia na sua sala...

GG: Tem razão, ele não tem culpa... Amanhã quando sair daqui passo na sua casa...

CW: Amanhã? Vá logo... Deixa esses papeis pra lá...

GG: É... Segura as pontas pra mim?

CW: Vá logo...

Grissom pega suas chaves e carteira dentro da gaveta e sai rapidamente. Cath abre um enorme sorriso, e sai também, indo para o laboratório analisar algumas provas.

Sara chega à casa da Catherine. Lindsay assistia a um desenho animado com o Dani deitado em seu colo. O menino quando vê a mãe levanta rapidamente e vai em sua direção, abraçando-a fortemente.

SS: Hey... Comportou-se direitinho Honey?

LD: Ele é muito fofo... Não deu nenhum trabalho...

Dani: E o papai?

Sara respira fundo...

SS: Mamãe não o encontrou... Ele teve que ir resolver um problema... Mas, a Tia Cath disse que fala com ele... Ta?

Dani: Ta bem...

Sara torcia para que o Griss entende-se a historia e não culpasse o Dani pelo erro cometido por ela... Senão teria que inventar um historia ao filho para explicar o porquê de não poder conhecer o pai... E sabia que isso machucaria o garoto...

SS: Está na hora de ir pra cama honey... Vou fazer um Nescau pra você e te por pra dormir... Quer um também Linds?

LD: Aceito...

Os três caminham em direção a cozinha.

Próximo dali. Grissom dirigia rapidamente. Tinha tomado uma decisão, conheceria seu filho naquela noite... E corria antes que coragem lhe faltasse pra completar a missão...

Sara terminava de entrega a xícara aos jovens quando escuta batidas na porta.

SS: Quem será?

LD: Não sei... Deve ser uma das minhas amigas...

SS: Já é quase meia-noite...

LD: Teve ter acontecido algo... Vou ver já volto...

Lindsay abre a porta e se assusta ao perceber quem era.

LD: Senhor Grissom!

GG: Linds... A Sara está?

LD: Está na cozinha com o Dani... Pode entrar... Vou chamá-la... Pode senta-se...

GG: Estou bem em pé...

Lindsay volta pálida para a cozinha.

SS: Quem era?

LD: É pra você...

SS: Pra mim? Quem é?

LD: O senhor Grissom...

Quando escutou o nome do pai, Dani não se conteve... Sai correndo pra sala...

Dani: É o papai...

Grissom estava pensativo quando escuta alguém chamando-o...

Dani: Ei...

Grissom abaixa a cabeça e finalmente vê pela primeira vez seu filho... Fica sem ação... Sente uma onda de calor invadi seu corpo... Seu coração enche de alegria... Os olhos azuis do garoto não negavam... Era realmente seu filho... Dani esboça um sorriso...

Dani: Papai...

Dani abraça fortemente as pernas do Grissom... Seus olhos enchem de lágrimas... Sentir as mãos do seu filho apertando fortemente seus joelhos... Era uma sensação inexplicável... Sentia-se maravilhado...

Sara observava a cena encostada na porta da cozinha.


	8. Cap8:Pai e Filho:Convivência

Capitulo 8: Pai e Filho: Convivência

**Capitulo 8: Pai e Filho: Convivência**

Grissom encontrava-se pálido. Sentir as mãozinhas daquele ser que até poucas horas nem fazia idéia que existia estava mexendo com seus sentimentos. A sensação que sentia era algo novo, inédito na sua vida. Já viveu muito tempo e nunca havia sentido isso. Seria isso o que chamam de amor paterno? Mas, acabara de conhecer o garoto, por que um simples gesto mexeu tanto consigo?

Acorda do transe. Dani tira suas mãozinhas dos seus joelhos. Abaixa-se um pouco ficando quase da mesma altura do garoto. O qual não pensa duas vezes e abraça fortemente o pai. Esse gesto assim como o anterior mexia profundamente com o CSI, ele instintivamente retribui o gesto, e abraça fortemente o garoto. Levanta um pouco a cabeça e encara os olhos marejados da Sara. Os dois nada falam apenas se olham.

Grissom consegue sair do transe. Desfaz do abraço e pela primeira vez encara seu filho frente a frente. Os olhos azuis do garoto brilhavam. Os dois nada dizem durante uns poucos segundos, até o Dani, eufórico, cortar o silêncio que predominava no ambiente.

Dani: Oi papai!

GG: Hey, Boy! Soube que estava a minha procura…

O garoto sorri alegremente. Grissom abraço-o novamente. E sorridente começa a puxar papo.

GG: Tudo bem com você?

Dani: Ta...

Grissom levanta da posição. E os dois de mãos dadas andam e param de frente a Sara.

SS: Fico feliz que tenha vindo...

GG: Como mesmo disse... Ele não tem culpa...

SS: Aceita um Nescau? Estou terminando de preparar um pra ele e outro pra Lindsay...

GG: Aceito...

Sara adentra a cozinha e deixa os dois a sós. Na cozinha Lindsay aguardava ansiosa.

LW: E ai?

SS: Os dois estão se entendendo...

LW: Foi subir pra deixar vocês à vontade...

SS: E o Nescau?

LW: Já tomei...

Lindsay sai da cozinha. Sara meio trêmula prepara o Nescau e volta à sala. Fica um tempo admirando a cena. Grissom e Dani assistiam ao Animal Planet, o menino falava um monte e o CSI apenas observava alegremente. Sara se aproxima dos dois e entrega os copos.

GG: Obrigado...

Dani imita o pai...

Dani: Brigádo...

Sara sorri.

GG: Ele é muito esperto...

SS: Não viu nem a metade... É de deixa-nos de cabelo em pé...

Dani sorri. A boca estava melada de chocolate.

Dani: Papai... Gota de Nescau tambien?

GG: Gosto...

Dani: Mamãe dis qi cresci folte se toma nescau...

GG: Sua mãe tem razão... Por isso que está forte, né?

Dani imita Hulk...

Dani: Só folte...

Os pais caem na risada.

SS: Culpa minha... Comprei o desenho animado do Hulk... Ele aprendeu essa agora...

GG: Ele me disse que gosta de ver os animais...

SS: Adora... Íamos quase todos os fins de semana no Zôo lá de São Francisco... Adora o Animal Planet...

GG: Hum...

Dani entrega o copo vazio à mãe. O menino boceja... Estava com sono...

SS: Despede-se de seu pai... Amanhã vocês conversam mais... Está caindo de sono...

Dani: Tem sonu não...

GG: Dani... Sua mãe tem razão... Amanhã venho te buscar pra irmos ao Zoológico...

Dani: Oba...

O menino grita de felicidade...

SS: Vamos subi leio uma historinha pra você...

Dani: Quelo o papai... Papai lê histurinha?

Grissom olha pra Sara e depois sorri pra o filho...

GG: Claro...

Dani: Oba...

Sara, Grissom e Dani seguem para a escada, e sobem para o andar dos quartos... Entram no quarto de visita onde mãe e filho estavam hospedados... Grissom observa atentamente Sara trocando a roupa do filho, ela vestia um pijama azul com desenhos de girafa no garoto... A cena era maravilhosa pra ele... A mulher que ama perdidamente vestindo seu filho... O fruto do amor deles... Não queria admitir, mas no fundo estava contente pela novidade, e louco pra pular nos braços dela e dizer o quanto à ama, o quanto quer criar essa criança ao seu lado, mas seu coração estava ferido, machucado. Ela havia mentido e escondido dele a existência do Dani... Dani... Seu filho... Como já amava esse garoto que acabara de conhecer... Como queria tê-lo eternamente em seus braços... Iria protegê-lo de tudo a partir daquele instante...

Dani abraça a mão fortemente e trocam um selinho.

SS: Boa noite meu amor...

Dani: Ti amu mamãe...

SS: Também te amo meu anjinho...

Sara beija a testa do filho, o qual pula na cama... Sara se afasta pega na mala um livro de histórias infantis e se aproxima do Grissom...

SS: Ele adora a dos três porquinhos...

GG: Vou ler essa...

SS: Estou lá embaixo...

Sara encara os lindos olhos azuis dele, e se afasta, mas antes que ela saísse do quarto e fechasse a porta, Grissom a chama...

GG: Sara...

Ela para e vira-se em sua direção... Ele sorridente diz:

GG: Obrigado por isso...

SS: Estou apenas consertando meus erros... Não tem que agradecer nada...

GG: Obrigado mesmo assim...

Sara sorri e fecha a porta... Grissom senta-se ao lado do filho na cama... O garoto encosta a cabeça no ombro do pai... Grissom pega a coberta e cobre o garoto... Abre o livro na página indicada e começa a ler a historia dos 3 porquinhos... A sensação que estava vivenciando era inexplicável... Estava maravilhado... O cheiro adocicado da pele macia do seu filho adentrava suas narinas contagiando o CSI... Acabara de descobrir que tinha jeito pra pai...

Sara ficou um tempo escutando por detrás da porta a voz do Grissom que contava a historinha pra o Dani... As lagrimas começam a escorrer pela face dela... Sentia-se horrível por ter evitado esse encontro... Por não ter unido pai e filho antes...

Enxuga as lágrimas... Nesse exato momento escuta o telefone tocar... Quando ia atender escuta a Lindsay falando com alguém no quarto... Lindsay abre a porta e se bate com a Sara...

LW: Hey... Minha mãe quer falar contigo...

SS: Obrigada Linds...

Sara pega o telefone sem-fio e vai descendo as escadas enquanto conversavam...

_SS: Hey..._

_CW: Hey, Sara..._

_SS: Sabia que ele ia vim?_

_CW: Meio que incentivei isso..._

_SS: Por que não me avisou?_

_CW: Por que não teria graça... E ai como está sendo?_

_SS: Ele está no quarto contando uma historinha pra o Dani dormir..._

_CW: Nossa... Já? Pelo visto os dois se deram bem... Não disse que tudo ia dar certo..._

_SS: Tomara... Mas, o jeito como ele me olha... Sinto raiva em seus olhos... Não sei se um dia vai me perdoar, mas é bom vê-lo com o filho... Sinto-me mais leve, tirei um peso das costas..._

_CW: Sei amiga... Sara de manhã conversamos mais... O Conrad está me chamando, tenho que ir... Boa sorte ai... _

_SS: Obrigada amiga... Até mais..._

Sara desliga telefone e põe na mesinha da sala, vai pra cozinha e prepara um café... Estava tirando a cafeteira da tomada quando escuta a voz dele...

GG: Hey...

SS: Hey... Aceita um pouco de café?

GG: Claro...

Sara põe o café numa xícara e entrega a ele...

GG: Obrigada...

SS: E o Dani?

GG: Dormiu... Quando cheguei na metade da historinha, ele já estava sonhando...

SS: É sempre assim, mas se não ler, ele faz escândalo, é muito teimoso...

GG: Isso ele puxou da mãe...

SS: As coisas ruins sempre herdam da mãe...

GG: O sorriso dele também é igual ao seu... Lembra-me você quando ele sorri...

Sara sorri...

GG: É esse sorriso mesmo...

SS: Ele está radiante... Obrigada por ter pensando e mudado de idéia...

GG: Sabe Sara... Não sei como, mas amo esse garoto... Apaixonei-me por ele, assim que o vi... Vindo correndo em minha direção... É uma coisa inexplicável...

SS: Sei como é... Quando o vi no primeiro ultra-som... Nossa... O amo desde aquele instante...

GG: Quero conviver com ele... Aprender cada coisa que ele tem pra me ensinar... Por isso antes de voltarem a São Francisco quero combinar contigo os dias que ele poderá vim aqui pra Vegas ficar comigo...

SS: Claro... Vamos combinar isso...

Grissom entrega a xícara a ela...

GG: Vou indo deve está cansada da viagem... Amanhã posso passar pra levá-lo ao zoológico?

SS: Claro... Ele vai adorar...

GG: Bem... Boa noite Sara...

Ela se aproxima dele... Fica com os corpos quase colados... Ela se inclina e beija-lhe a face... Ele sente seu coração palpitar... A vontade era toca-lhe os lábios, trocarem um ardente beijo e amá-la ali naquela mesa... Mas, infelizmente, ela havia machucado-o muito e isso doía, dilacerava... Afasta-se rapidamente dela...

Ela sorri... Percebe que ele ficou balançando com o beijo...

SS: Obrigada por ter vindo...

GG: Até amanhã e boa noite...

SS: Acompanho-te até a porta...

GG: Não precisa... Conheço a saída...

Sara toca sem querer na mão dele, fazendo-o senti um enorme arrepio...

SS: Faço questão...

Ele caminha em direção a porta seguido por ela... Tenta andar o mais rápido possível... Estava ficando vulnerável e isso era perigoso... Abre a porta...

GG: Até mais...

E fecha em seguida, arrancando riso da Sara...

_Ele estava com medo de mim! Ele me quer... Ele vai me perdoar... Sei que vai..._

Ela sorridente sobe as escadas e adentra no quarto... Dani dormia, ela se aproxima e beija a testa dele, conseguia ainda senti o cheiro do perfume do Grissom... Senta no mesmo local que ele estava antes e fica ali curtindo o momento...

Grissom entra no carro... Sua pulsação estava alta... Era muita emoção pra um único dia... A amava loucamente... Seria difícil conviver esses dias com ela, em querer está ao seu lado, amando-a... A tarefa seria árdua... Liga o carro e segue pra casa... Não estava com cabeça pra trabalhar... Tinha horas acumuladas na casa, e Catherine sabia como resolver os problemas facilmente... Resolve pela manhã ir conversar com o Conrad e tirar dois dias de folgas pra curtir um pouco o filho...

O dia amanhecer quente na cidade de Las Vegas... Grissom já estava de pé, havia chegado ao laboratório e estava a conversar com o Conrad...

CE: Como assim dois dias de folgas?

GG: Não estou lhe pedindo permissão, apenas lhe comunicando minha decisão...

CE: E sua equipe?

GG: Eles sabem se cuidar... E a Catherine vai ficar de olho neles...

CE: Sabe muito bem que a Willows não pode ficar responsável pela avaliação do Brown...

GG: São só dois dias... Cuido da avaliação dele quando voltar...

CE: Posso saber o motivo disso?

GG: Não é da sua conta, mas não vejo problema em contar... Quero passar mais tempo ao lado do meu filho...

CE: Filho? Desde quando tem filho?

GG: Quase 3 anos...

CE: Filho seu com a Sidle?

GG: Com quem mais seria?

CE: Parabéns...

GG: Obrigado...

Grissom bate a porta e sai, deixando Conrad confuso, digerindo a ultima informação...

Na casa das Willows... Catherine preparava um super café da manhã com ajuda da Sara... Warrick estava na mesa juntamente com o Dani brincava de esconder uma caixa de fósforos nas mãos e pedia ao garoto pra adivinhar onde estava...

CW: Honey... Apressa a Lindsay, por favor... O ônibus vai chegar e ela ainda nem desceu pra tomar o café...

WB: Ela teve está terminando de se arrumar Honey...

CW: Ela passa horas na frente daquele espelho!

SS: Adolescência! Quer ficar bonita pra os coleginhas...

A conversa é interrompida por batidas na porta...

CW: Quem será?

SS: Deve ser o Grissom... Ele ficou de vim buscar o Dani...

Dani: É o papai!

O menino sai correndo... Seguido pelo Warrick que vai abrir a porta...

GG: Bom dia Warrick...

WB: Hey, Griss... Bom dia….

Dani passa por debaixo das pernas do Warrick e aperta fortemente os joelhos do Grissom…

Dani: Papai!

Grissom abaixa a cabeça e sorri pra o garoto...

GG: Hey boy...

Abaixa e abraça o filho carregando-o...

WB: Entra... As garotas estão terminando de preparar o café da manhã...

Grissom entra segurando o filho nos braços e segue o Warrick até a cozinha... Cath estava com o cabelo em rabo de cavalo, usando um jeans surrado e uma camisa florida, sorri ao vê o amigo... Sara também trajava um jeans, mas usava uma camiseta branca... Sorri ao vê seu filho nos braços do pai...

GG: Bom dia...

CW: Bom dia Gil... Aceita um café?

GG: Já tomei café, vim buscar o Dani...

SS: Deixa-o terminar o café... Ai pode levá-lo...

GG: Ok...

WB: Pra onde vão?

GG: Zoológico...

Nesse instante Lindsay aparece na cozinha...

LW: Bom dia mãe, Sara, War, piralho e senhor Grissom...

Passa a mão na cabeça do Dani quando o chama de piralho...

Dani: Né piralo é Dani...

Todos riem...

GG: Filho... Piralho é um apelido carinhoso que a Linds lhe deu...

Sara fica atônita ao vê-lo chamando o Dani pela primeira vez de filho...

LW: Adoro esse piralho, senhor Grissom...

Passa novamente a mão nos cabelos do Dani...

GG: Linds... Quanta vez já lhe disse que pode me chamar de Grissom ou simplesmente Gil... Vi sua mãe lhe trocar as fraldas...

Lindsay sorri...

CW: Nem me lembre aquele tempo... Essa menina me deu um trabalho...

WB: Deu?

CW: Ainda dar...

LW: Sei que me ama...

CW: Claro... É meu tesouro...

Catherine abraça a filha e beija-lhe a testa...

LW: Para mãe... Olha o mico...

Todos riem inclusive o Dani... O ônibus buzina...

LW: Tchau pra todos...

Lindsay pega umas torradas e sai correndo...

CW: Filhos...

Cath põe torradas e ovos em um prato e entrega ao Warrick que sorri agradecido... Sara já comia umas torradas com café e ajudava o Dani a terminar o cereal... Grissom observava tudo atento... Cath lhe entrega um copo de café...

CW: Café nunca é demais...

GG: Obrigado... Posso falar contigo um instante...

CW: Claro...

Os dois se afastam da mesa...

CW: Algum problema?

GG: Tirei dois dias de folga... Vai assumir a chefia do turno noturno...

CW: Tudo bem... Mas, a folga é por causa do Dani?

GG: É... Quero curti um pouco meu filho... Já estou me amarrando nesse garoto...

CW: Ele é encantador... Também já estou amarrada nele...

GG: Foi uma bomba, mas estou encantado com essa coisa de ser pai...

CW: Vi que vai ao Zôo com ele... Por que não convida a Sara?

GG: A Sara?

CW: Ela é mãe do garoto... Vai saber te ajudar a cuidar das coisas durante o passeio... É novo na função de pai... E posso lhe garantir que a tarefa é árdua, mas gratificante...

GG: Mas, eu e a Sara estamos meio abalados... O que ela fez ainda dói muito...

CW: Não estou pedindo pra levar-la pra cama... Apenas pra convidá-la pra um passeio... O Dani vai se amarrar em vê o pai e a mãe juntos... Ele nunca teve isso... Vai ser importante pra o garoto...

GG: Tem razão...

CW: Sempre tenho...

Grissom olha meio espantado pra ela...

CW: Está bem... Quase sempre...

Eles sorriem e retornam a cozinha...

SS: Ele já terminou... Vou levá-lo pra escovar os dentes e pegar a mochila dele com umas coisas essenciais...

GG: Sara... Não quer vim conosco?

Sara olha espantada pra ele... Warrick sacando que a idéia devia ter partido da Catherine... Olha pra amada e sorri...

SS: Ir com vocês?

GG: É... Sou meio novo nisso... Vou precisar de ajuda...

SS: Não sei...

Dani olha pra mãe e começa a pular...

Dani: Bora mamãe... Bora...

Sara olha pra o filho e sorri...

SS: Tudo bem...

Sara olha pra Cath, a qual sorri descaradamente...

SS: Já voltamos...

GG: Não tem pressa...

Ela sai da cozinha com o filho... Subindo as escadas...

Na cozinha...

CW: Viu, não doeu nada...

WB: Sabia que isso era coisa sua...

GG: Cuidado com ela Warrick... Tem o poder da persuasão...

WB: É... Eu sei... Como sei...

Os três sorriem... Grissom sai deixando o casal a curti o café da manhã e fica na sala a esperar...

Não demora muito... Dani desce trajando uma bermuda, uma camiseta e um boné... Estava de mãos dadas com a mãe... Sara trazia consigo uma mochila... Trajava um lindo vestido florido... Vê-la assim fez o coração do Griss disparar...

SS: Estamos prontos...

GG: Vamos...

Dani dar a outra mão ao pai... Sara e Grissom se olham intensamente... Nadam dizem... Os três andam até a porta e sai em direção ao carro juntinho...

Warrick e Catherine observavam a cena abraçados na entrada da cozinha e segue pra sala assim que Sara bate a porta da frente...

WB: Esse Zôo promete...

CW: É... Vamos deitar... Estou morrendo de sono...

WB: Morrendo? Hum... Estava pensando em namorar um pouquinho antes de dormir...

CW: Nunca estou cansada pra isso... Namorar um pouquinho não faz mal a ninguém...

Warrick pega à amada nos braços e seguem para o quarto do casal.


	9. Cap9:Passeio em Família

Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Passeio em Família**

Um silêncio predominava na residência apenas uns gemidos eram ecoados no quarto da Catherine. A mesma encontrava-se totalmente nua, encaixado ao seu corpo encontrava-se o Warrick. Os dois estavam se amando há alguns minutos.

Ela estava sentada sobre ele. E movimentava-se freneticamente. Ele apenas controla o ritmo dela e sugava lhe os lábios e os seios. Quando sentiu o corpo dela estremecer por completo sabia que a mesma havia chegado ao estado de êxtase, e o malicioso sorriso em sua face comprovava isso. Ela continua até senti a satisfação dele. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente e caem exaustos.

Cath estava com seu corpo nu sobre o dele. Warrick alisava carinhosamente seus longos fios loiros. Estavam ofegantes recuperando as forças. Ela quebra o longo silêncio.

CW: Honey estava pensando...

WB: Em repetimos a dose antes de adormecemos?

CW: Não... Se bem que idéia é boa...

WB: Oba...

CW: Mas, não sobre isso que estava pensando... Estava aqui tentando imaginar como o Gil está lidando com o Dani e a Sara no Zôo...

WB: Nossa... Depois de um sexo maravilhoso em vez de está pensando em mim... Está pensando neles? Magoei...

Warrick faz cara de triste... Cath beija seus lábios... E sorri...

CW: Adoro quando faz essa cara de ciúmes... Sabe que me preocupo com eles, e que é minha culpa tudo isso... Esse lance de família... Pai, mãe e filho...

WB: Sabe que me orgulho de ti? É divino o que está fazendo por eles... Tentando juntar a família...

Cath sorri...

WB: É por isso e por outros milhares de coisas que te amo...

CW: Oh... Também te amo...

Os dois se beijam...

CW: Sabe acabo de ter uma ótima idéia...

Warrick olha maliciosamente encarando os lindos olhos azuis dela.

CW: Não é nada disso que está pensando... Seu pervertido... Estou pensando em amanhã como estamos de folga e a galera também, por ser sábado, fazemos um churrasco... Afinal desde a partida da Sara muita coisa aconteceu e temos muito que comemorar, ainda mais agora com a chegada do Dani na família...

WB: É mesmo muita coisa aconteceu e está acontecendo...

CW: E ai o que acha?

WB: Ótima idéia meu amor... Agora vou tentar dormir um pouco estou caindo de sono...

CW: Dormir? Pensei que íamos ter um segundo tempo...

WB: Segundo tempo?! Ouvi bem?

CW: Mas se quiser descansar, tudo bem...

WB: Pra que descansar... Vem cá...

Warrick começa a beijá-la por inteira fazendo-a rir muito da situação, e voltam a se amar intensamente.

Grissom dirigia enquanto a Sara cuidava do Dani no banco de trás. O garoto não ficava um minuto quieto. O tempo todo ia para o meio dos bancos da frente e mexia no ombro do pai...

Dani: Chegou?

GG: Filho... Quando chegar papai avisa...

SS: Honey... Deixa seu pai dirigir em paz...

GG: Deixa... Não me incomoda...

Dani: Ta venduuu!! O Papai deixa...

Sara olha pra o Griss...

GG: Desculpa... Não quis tirar sua autoridade...

SS: Tudo bem...

GG: É que isso é muito novo pra mim ainda...

SS: Entendo...

Dani continuava inquieto...

Dani: Mamãe...

SS: Sim, meu amor...

Dani: Vamus mola com o papai?

Sara engole seco.

SS: Seu pai tem a vida dele meu amor, e nós temos a nossa...

Por mais que doe-se dizer isso, era pura verdade... Para Grissom também doía ouvi-la dizer isso, mas era o certo a se dizer...

Dani: Não me ama papai?

Grissom quase para o carro na hora que ouve seu filho dizer essas palavras... Respira fundo e responde encarando o filho pelo vidro do retrovisor.

GG: Claro que te amo...

Dani: Ama nãoo...

Dani senta-se irritado no banco...

SS: Daniell... Para de fazer bira... Ou voltamos pra São Francisco no próximo vôo...

Dani: Não me ama tambien...

Dani se vira, deixando de encarar a mãe e fica olhando a rua através do vidro.

SS: Deixa de besteira meu amor... Claro que te amamos... Né, Griss?

Ouvi-la chamando-o novamente de Griss, fez seu coração disparar...

GG: Claro... Filho... Papai promete sempre ir te visitar e você pode vim passar as férias sempre aqui...

Dani vira-se voltando a encarar os olhos da mãe.

Dani: Podi mamãe?

SS: Claro...

Dani: Oba...

SS: Agora vamos parar de bira... Já estamos quase chegando ao Zôo...

Dani: Ta bien... Distupa...

Dani beija a face da mãe e a abraça...

SS: Claro que te desculpo...

Grissom sorri e encara os olhos da Sara através do retrovisor, a mesma retribui o sorriso. Após alguns minutos. Chegam ao enorme estacionamento do Zoológico da cidade de Las Vegas.

GG: Chegamos!!

Dani: Obaaa!!

Sara tira o cinto que segurava o garoto no banco do carro. Ajeita a roupa, pois devido à movimentação do mesmo, já estava toda amarrotada. Ajeita também o chapéu. E com a ajuda do Grissom descem do veiculo. Ele gentilmente pega a mochila do garoto e põe em um dos seus braços.

GG: Deixa que levo...

SS: Obrigada...

Dani dar as mãos aos pais. E de mãos dadas seguem para o interior do local. O mesmo estava cheio havia algumas crianças de uma escola fazendo visita, fora isso apenas alguns turistas que tiravam fotos adoidados.

GG: Tem preferência por onde começar?

SS: Vamos pelas aves daí vamos subindo...

GG: Também é meu trajeto preferido...

Dani nada fala apenas olha pra um e pra o outro enquanto conversavam. Quando o garoto avista umas aves na jaula sai correndo e para de frente as mesmas.

SS: Filho... Não precisa correr...

GG: Crianças... Deixa-o... Correr faz bem

SS: Tenho medo que caia e se machuque...

GG: Cair e se machucar faz parte...

SS: Mas vê-lo chorando de dor machuca...

GG: Quem disse que a tarefa dos pais é fácil... Não sei se me acostumo com isso...

SS: Achava à mesma coisa e agora sei que nasci pra isso... O Dani foi o melhor presente da minha vida... Obrigada...

GG: Obrigada?

SS: Graças a você o tenho... Obrigada por isso...

Os dois sorriem. E andam em direção ao garoto que estava encantado com as aves.

SS: Gostou dessa ave filho?

Dani: Sim... É grandonaaaa!!

Dentro da jaula havia um pequeno lago e espécimes menores nadavam.

GG: São os albatroz... São as maiores aves marinhas que existem... Existem 21 espécies diferentes dessa ave, sendo que 19 delas estão em extinção...

Dani olhava espantado pra o pai.

GG: Estou parecendo um professor chato né? Ele nem entende o que estou dizendo...

SS: Está parecendo um pai atencioso... E o Dani é mais inteligente do que você pensa... Pode não entender o que diz, mas está fascinado pelas suas palavras...

Dani sorri pra os dois e corre em direção a outra jaula. Os pais andam em sua direção e param pra admirar juntamente com ele as lindas araras que voavam e "cantavam".

SS: Que linda aquela azul...

GG: É _Anodorhynchus leari _a tão famosa Arara-azul-de-lear... É oriunda da América do Sul especificamente do Brasil... Está em risco de extinção quase não se encontra mais na natureza apenas assim em cativeiro...

SS: Que pena... Como o homem pode ser tão cruel?

GG: Muitas aves estão quase extinta devido à beleza e principalmente devido ao uso comercial das suas penas...

Dani aponta pra outra arara.

Dani: Adolei essa...

GG: _Ara chloropterus_... A Arara vermelha...Também é oruinda da América do Sul, e assim como sua parente está em perigo de extinção...

SS: Lindas...

Dani continua a correr revezando entre as jaulas das aves... Estava cada segundo mais encantando com a variedade das penas e dos cantos...

Dani: E agola?

GG: Vamos ver nossos parentes mais próximos...

Dani olha espantado...

SS: Os macacos filho...

Dani: Ah...

Os dois caem na gargalhada devido à cara de espanto que o garoto fez e seguem para a ala dos primatas. Se aproximam de uma das jaulas, Dani quando ver o animal se assusta e agarra nas pernas da mãe e fica olhando assustado...

GG: Não precisa ter medo honey... O gorila não vai lhe fazer mal... Ele não consegue passar dessa jaula...

Grissom pega na mãozinha dele e se aproxima da grade de proteção com ele...

GG: Além disso, o papai ta aqui, vai te proteger...

Sara fica um pouco distante só observando a cena com os olhos marejados... Se havia alguém no mundo que nascerá pra ser pai esse alguém era o Grissom... Pai e filho admiravam o enorme gorila...

GG: Eles ocorrem nas florestas Africanas... Chegam a pesar em média 180 a 250 kg...

Dani olha assustado pra o pai...

GG: São pesados... Podem levantar apenas com as mãos 2 toneladas... Ou seja, levantariam eu, você e sua mãe fácil fácil...

Dani já não estava assustado. Um filhote se aproxima da grande de proteção...

Dani: Olha pai... Linduuu...

GG: É lindo sim... Pena que com a destruição do habitat natural dele e com a proliferação do vírus Ebola entre as populações de gorilas africanos eles estão em risco de extinção... Se continuar assim não veremos mais gorilas como esse...

Dani: Ah não...

Grissom olha espantando pra o filho...

GG: Será que entende mesmo o que falo...

Dani abre um enorme sorriso pra o pai... O qual o abraça e o leva no braço até onde a Sara estava. Com o filho nos braços e a Sara ao lado deles visitam os demais Primatas. Dani ri muito com as palhaçadas dos chimpanzés...

Um rapaz vendia algodão doce. Grissom o para e compra um pra cada... Dani se mela todo comendo... Levando os pais a ri muito da situação... Grissom o leva no banheiro masculino e lava o rosto do garoto... Estava curtindo magnificamente cada segundo desse passeio e descobrindo que tinha um jeito todo especial pra lidar com crianças...

Visitam um lago onde havia jacarés e crocodilos... Dessa vez não só o Dani se assustou como a Sara também... Instintivamente, Grissom segura uma das mãos dela...

GG: Não precisa ter medo... São inofensivos onde estão...

SS: Desde pequena que tenho horror a eles...

GG: Sabe de onde vêm à expressão "lágrimas de crocodilo"?

SS: Não faço a mínima idéia...

GG: Desde a antiguidade clássica, difundiu-se o mito de que os crocodilos emitem um som semelhante a um soluço quando atraem as pessoas até sua caverna e, depois de devoradas, deixam cair amargas lágrimas, talvez de compaixão pelo triste destino de suas vítimas. Esta é a origem da expressão "derramar lágrimas de crocodilo", usada para referir-se a quem chora para fingir um sentimento que não é verdadeiro.

SS: Nossa... Quer dizer que o crocodilo chora quando come suas presas?

GG: Exato... Quando o animal come uma presa, ele a engole sem mastigar. Para isso, abre a mandíbula de tal forma que ela comprime a glândula lacrimal, localizada na base da órbita, o que faz com que os répteis lacrimejem.

SS: É muito bem informado... Esse é o Gil Grissom que conheço... Senti falta disso...

Grissom finalmamente percebe que encontrava-se segurando fortemente uma das mãos dela... A sensação era fantastica era bom pode senti novamente a pele dela contra a sua, mas por medo afasta sua mão da dela... Ficam se olhando sem nada dizer... Apenas quando escutam o Dani chamando-os despertam do transe.

Dani estava hipinotizado em frente a uma enorme jaula de vidro. Os pais se aproximam...

Dani: Mamãe quelo um pra mim...

SS: Enloqueceu? Um cachorro, um gato tudo bem mais isso? Fora de questão...

GG: Filho não pode ter uma Anaconda como animal de estimação... Podem chegar a 8 metros de comprimento e pesar mais de 150 kg... Não é um animal de estimação...

Dani: Poxa... Ela é tau bunitaaa...

SS: Bonita? Está mais pra horripilante...

GG: É mesmo filho... É muito bonita... Vou te mostrar uma muito mais interessante...

Dani: Oba...

Os dois saem em disparada em direção a outra jaula... Sara fica em pé só admirando...

SS: Só eles pra acharem uma serpente dessa bonita... As vezes queria que esse menino fosse mais parecido comigo e menos com o pai... Tudo bem pegar as formigas e as baratas lá em casa e querer criar, mas uma Anaconda já é demais... Os genes do Grissom foram mais poderosos...

Sara sai indo em direção a eles... Os dois observavam atentamente e curiosos umas serpentes em uma jaula de vidro...

SS: Outra serpente?

GG: Na verdade é a serpente... É do gênero Naja... E uma das serpentes mais venenosas do mundo... Pode matar um homem em uma única picada...

SS: Acho que já chega de cobra por hoje...

GG: Concordo... Honey quer ver o Rei dos animais?

Dani: O Simba?

Sara e Grissom não se aguentam de tanto rir...

SS: É o rei leão meu amor, mas não acho que seja o Simba... O Simba vive feliz com Nala e sua filha Kiara nas florestas africanas...

Grissom olha supreso pra ela...

SS: O que foi? Já vi esse desenho umas duzentas vezes...

Grissom sorri...

GG: Vamos ver os parentes do Simba...

Dani: Oba...

Os três segue contentes até a área onde fica os felinos... Havia uma enorme jaula onde estava caracterizado a África... Lá dentro havia alguns enormes leões...

Dani: É o Simba...

Dani fica encantada com os leões so sai da frente a jaula quando a mãe lhe mostra outro felino que chama sua atenção...

SS: Filho... Olha quem está ali...

O menino abre um enorme sorriso quando ver...

Dani: É a nina...

GG: Nina?

SS: É a onça de estimação dele... O bichinho de pelucia preferido dele...

GG: Agora tou lembrando... Havia uma onça de pelucia no quarto ontem...

Admiram mais alguns felinos. Até a barriga do Dani começar a reclamar...

Dani: Mamãe tou tu fomi...

SS: Já vamos pra casa meu amor...

GG: Casa? Estava pensando em outra coisa...

SS: O que?

GG: Em leva-los pra almoçar em um restaurante...

SS: Restaurante?

Dani: Vamu mamãe...

Sara sorri pra o filho...

SS: Ótima ideia...

GG: Vamos então...

Os três voltam para o carro e seguem para um excelente restaurante de Vegas.


	10. Cap:O Perdão

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10: O Perdão**

Grissom estaciona num restaurante chinês mais requisitado de Las Vegas. Nele servia a melhor comida chinesa do estado de Nevada. Já havia comido nele diversas vezes quando os dois namoravam e a Sara adorava o local. O que foi comprovado pela fisionomia na face dela quando saiu do carro com o filho e ficou admirando o local.

_Por que ainda faço as coisas para agradá-la? A quem quero enganar? A amo perdidamente!!_

SS: Chon Yang!! Que saudade da comida chinesa daqui!!

GG: Em São Francisco não tem bons restaurantes chineses?

SS: Ter tem, mas nenhum se compara a esse...

GG: O Dani gosta de comida chinesa? Senão podemos ir a outro lugar...

SS: Ele adora principalmente os rolinhos primavera e os de queijo!!

GG: Ótimo. Vamos...

Os três seguem juntos para o interior do restaurante, o mesmo possuía uma decoração oriental, e todos os garçons eram de descendência oriental. Um simpático oriental vem na direção deles, e os leva pra um excelente lugar, o qual ficava bem próximo ao parquinho infantil que havia no restaurante, para a alegria do Dani que correu logo para o lugar, indo brinca com outras crianças.

Grissom e Sara sentam-se um de frente ao outro. E ambos começam a olhar o cardápio.

Garçom: Querem algo para beber enquanto escolhem o prato?

GG: Sara me acompanha num vinho? É bom para abrir o apetite.

SS: Claro.

GG: Por favor! Château Margaux.

O garçom sai para buscar o vinho.

GG: Então Chun Juan para o Dani?..

SS: Ele vai adora os rolinhos primaveras...

GG: Pra ti macarrão Chop-Suey vegetariano?

SS: Ainda lembra do meu prato preferido?

GG: É uma coisa que não se esquece...

Os olhos azuis vibrante encaram os de cor de jabuticaba. O clima é estragado com a chegada do garçom que serve o Château Margaux para os dois.

SS: Delicioso...

GG: Esse é, na minha opinião, o melhor vinho que existe!

Sara sorri.

Garçom: Já escolheram?

GG: Quase... Vamos querer um Yakissoba, um Chop-Suey vegetariano, duas poções de Chun Juan... E para o Dani?

SS: Yakimeshi (arroz com verduras).

Garçom: Anotado. Só alguns minutinhos e já servirei...

O garçom sai deixando os dois a beber o Château Margaux. De inicio o silêncio predomina na mesa, ambos bebiam o conteúdo da taça e se olhavam intensamente.

_Deus. Como o tempo fez bem a ele. Continua sexy e encantador... Como o desejo! Como o quero!_

_Se ela continuar me olhando dessa maneira não sei se resisto mais._

O clima é quebrado com a chegada do Dani que senta com tudo na cadeira. O menino encontrava-se totalmente suado e ofegante.

SS: Filho... Calma... Respira!

GG: Quer um refrigerante?

Dani: Tota tola!!

SS: Coca-cola...

Grissom faz um sinal ao garçom e faz o pedido.

SS: Vamos ao toalete para passar uma água no seu rosto. Está muito suado!

GG: Pode deixar que faço isso...

Grissom vai até o toalete com o filho. Lá dentro lava o rosto do garoto e o ajuda a fazer xixi. Quando voltam à coca-cola já havia chegado e logo depois foi à vez do almoço. Os três almoçam como uma família feliz. Griss e a Sara reversão na tarefa de dar comida na boca do Dani, uma vez que o mesmo se atrapalha todo com os talheres.

Enquanto os pais ainda degustam o vinho aguardando a conta. Dani fica olhando admirado para um enorme aquário que havia no lugar. Grissom faz questão de pagar toda a conta, mesmo contra a vontade da Sara. Dani retorna a mesa, enquanto os pais esperavam o garçom trazer a maquina do debito automático.

Dani: Vamo ver atilo adola papai?

SS: Já não chega de passeio?

Dani faz uma carinha triste.

Dani: Xêga naum!

GG: Ele tem razão!

Grissom olha sorridente para a Sara.

GG: O passeio ainda está no inicio...

SS: Achei que íamos apenas ao Zôo!

GG: Mudamos de idéia, né filho?

Dani: É...

SS: Ah...

Sara entra na brincadeira também. E encara o Grissom e o Dani sorridente.

SS: Vamos pra onde agora?

GG: Segredo, né filho?

Dani: Sededo!! Mamãe!!

Os dois caem na gargalhada devido à cara de sério que o menino faz. Até o Dani começa a rir. O garçom retorna, Grissom paga a conta, e os três seguem de carro para o lugar que Grissom havia combinado mais cedo com o filho, sem a Sara saber.

SS: Quer dizer que os dois estão de segredinho!

GG: Deixa de ser curiosa!

Dani: Mamãe curiola!! Curiola!!

SS: Até meu filho ta tirando sarro de mim!

Grissom ria enquanto dirigia. Logo chegam ao lugar.

SS: O Oceanógrafo de Las Vegas!!

GG: Vamos ver agora os animais marinhos!!

Dani: Oba...

Logo os três estavam caminhando em direção a entrada do lugar. Dani segurava firmemente nas mãos dos pais.

SS: Nunca vi tanto bicho num dia só.

GG: Nosso filho pelo visto vai ser biólogo...

SS: Como o pai!

Grissom olha de um modo diferente. Não havia mais ódio em seus olhos, e ela percebe. Será que o durão estava abrindo a guarda? Ela continua olhando para frente e caminhando. Seja o que fosse não queria estragar.

Passam o resto do dia no Oceanógrafo... O lugar era imenso e havia inúmeras espécies animais para se conhecer. Baleias, tubarões, corais, moluscos, etc. Dani observava tudo atento às explicações do pai. Sara permanecia calada apenas segurando a enorme vontade de pular nos braços do homem que amava.

Quando saiam do lugar, já era noite, Dani caminhava alegremente na frente carregando consigo um tubarão de pelúcia que o pai havia comprado, enquanto os pais viam mais atrás em silêncio, até que o Grissom quebra o gelo.

GG: Gostou do passeio?

SS: Muito, e o Dani mais ainda.

GG: Hum, será que me sair bem como pai? Enchi o garoto de informação boba...

SS: Você se saiu excelente... Acho que nasceu com o dom paterno... O Dani adorou tudo, te escutava atentamente, vibrava em cada instante... Nunca vi meu filho tão feliz!

GG: Ele é um bom garoto. Fez um bom trabalho!

SS: Ele é meio teimoso e birrento às vezes, mas fora isso é um doce de menino...

Os dois conversam alegremente. Como não faziam há anos, não havia mais tensão no tom de voz, nem raiva nos olhares. Eram apenas mãe e pai elogiando seu filho, o fruto do amor deles. Mas, o bate papo agradável é interrompido pelo choro do garoto. Dani havia tropeçando numa pedra e caído no asfalto. O garoto chorava alto. Levando pai e mãe a corre em sua direção. Sara pega o garoto no colo, o qual continua a soluçar.

GG: Melhor levar ele ao hospital?

Grissom suava de nervoso.

SS: Hey. Griss! Acalma-se! Ele está bem. Não foi nada sério. É que ele é dengoso assim mesmo, além disso, está cansado. Não precisa de um hospital. Um curativo e um bom banho resolvem.

GG: Lá em casa tem um kit de primeiros socorros!

SS: Ótimo! Isso serve!

Dani estava mais calmo no colo da mãe, mas ainda chorava. E continua assim durante todo o trajeto até a casa do pai. Com ajuda do Griss, Sara o leva até o chuveiro, e contra a vontade do garoto, dar um bom banho frio, fazendo-o chorar mais. Enrola-o numa toalha, e veste a outra roupa que havia trazido, senta-o na cama do pai, e começa a preparar o curativo. Grissom já havia visto dezenas de autopsia, mas ver a Sara ali fazendo curativo nas feridas nos joelhos do seu filho, estava fazendo-o sentisse um pouco enjoado. O choro do Dani aumenta quando a mãe coloca álcool iodato nas feridas, mas cessa após ela por os dois band-aids e dar beijos na bochecha dele.

SS: Pronto! Viu não doeu nada!

Dani: Dueu sim! Quelo o papai!

Grissom pega o filho nos braços e o aperta bem forte, como se dessa forma pudesse curar o dor que o garoto sentia, e assim salva-lo dos perigos que a vida reservava pra ele. Sara observa, e antes de ir ao banheiro arrumar a bagunça que havia deixado, aperta o ombro do Griss.

SS: Não viu nem a metade das coisas. Relaxe. Ele vai ficar bem.

Após alguns minutos sentindo o coração do filho pulsar no mesmo ritmo do seu. Grissom segue com ele, até o banheiro, onde a Sara colocava a roupa suja na mochila.

GG: Vou preparar algo pra nós.

SS: Não precisava já vamos embora.

Quando ouviu a palavra, embora, Dani volta a chorar alto.

Dani: Embola naum! Quelo o papai!

SS: Tudo bem pra você?

GG: Tudo...

SS: Você venceu, de novo, pode ficar com seu pai, amanhã te pego.

Grissom olha espantando pra ela.

GG: Você não vai ficar?

SS: Nunca dormir longe dele, mas existe primeira vez pra tudo. Sei que vai cuidar bem dele.

GG: Não consigo fazer isso sem você. Preciso de você!

Ela não acreditava no que seus ouvidos estavam escutando. Ele acabara de dizer que precisa dela? Tudo bem que falou em relação à criação do Dani, mas mesmo assim, sabia que no fundo isso tinha um sentido maior.

SS: Não vai te atrapalhar? A casa é pequena.

GG: Durmo no sofá cama na sala, e vocês no meu quarto.

Sara estava relutante. Queria muito ficar, e passar a primeira noite, juntos, os três, mas algo nela ainda relutava contra isso. Mas, quando escuta seu filho pedindo, lembra que devia isso a ele. E que havia algo muito maior envolvido nisso tudo.

Dani: Fica mamãe!

Sara se aproxima do filho e aperta as bochechas dele.

SS: Quem resiste a um pedido seu?

E beija a testa do garoto.

SS: Mas, terei que passar na casa da Cath pra pegar roupa pra mim e pra ele.

GG: Tudo bem, pode pegar meu carro, enquanto isso, nós preparamos o jantar.

Os dois homens da sua vida iam cozinhar pra ela. Sara sentia-se no paraíso.

SS: Certo, mas cuidado pra ele não se machucar na cozinha.

GG: Vou ter cuidado.

Sara pega a chave do carro dele, e segue pra casa da Cath, enquanto pai e filho se divertem na cozinha. Quando chega à casa da amiga, a mesma estava já de saída, estava super atrasada para o turno no laboratório.

SS: Hey, Cath, ainda aqui?

CW: Dormimos demais. O Warrick já foi à frente, mas sabe como é mulher. E cadê o Dani?

SS: Ficou com o pai, vim só pegar roupa pra nós dois.

CW: Pegar roupa? Vão dormir lá?

SS: Sim

CW: Hahaha... Upi!!

SS: Não é nada disso que está pensando. O Dani se machucou, e está de birra... Quer dormir com o pai, mas o Griss pediu pra ficar. Está ainda inseguro em cuidar do filho sozinho.

CW: Inseguro?Hum, sei...

SS: Alguém não estava de saída?

CW: Expulsa da minha própria casa... hahaha... Amanhã vou querer saber todos os detalhes...

Cath já ia sair quando se lembrou de algo.

CW: Ah... Eu e o Warrick estamos organizando um churrasco amanhã... Fala com o Griss... Vamos reunir a galera...

SS: Que manero... Mas, logo churrasco?

CW: Vou fazer umas saladas deliciosas...

SS: Oba Oba... Agora sim...

CW: Amanhã passo na casa do Griss pra te pegar pra irmos fazer compras no mercado...

SS: Certo...

Cath sai rapidamente, deixando a Sara, a mesma pega umas roupas e sai novamente. Quando retorna a casa do Grissom, sente um aroma delicioso no ambiente. Pai e filho cozinham alegremente. Dani trajava o avental que mais parecia um vestido nele. Grissom mexia algo na panela, enquanto o filho estava sentado na bancada que dividia a cozinha da sala. Um som calmo ecoava no local.

SS: Hey!

Dani: Mamãe!!

Dani corre em direção a mãe e abraça-a fortemente.

SS: Aprontaram muito na minha ausência?

GG: Preparamos um jantar delicioso, né filho?

Dani: Fizemu um ritoto!!

SS: Hum, rizoto?

GG: Risoto de legumes!! Seu prato preferido, ou pelo menos era.

SS: Ainda é. Mas, faz 3 anos que não como um.

GG: Então hoje vai se deliciar. Daqui a pouco estará pronto.

SS: Vou aproveitar e tomar uma ducha.

GG: Fica a vontade.

Os dois trocam um olhar. E ela segue para o banheiro enquanto ele e o Dani continuavam a cozinhar. Sara retorna a cozinha trajando um vestido longo branco, o qual ressaltava sua beleza e suas curvas sexy. Quando a viu adentrando na sala, Grissom sentiu um calor invadi seu corpo.

_Nossa. Que mulher!_

SS: Hey...

Grissom não tirava os olhos dela.

SS: Vai queimar!

Ele retoma a consciência. E sorri timidamente. Fazendo-a ir ao paraíso.

GG: Está pronto!

SS: Vou por a mesa. Quer me ajudar honey?

Dani: Quelo!!

Logo estavam os três comendo o rizoto. Sara degustava o jantar e fazia uma cara de satisfação a cada garfada, fazendo o desejo dele ir às alturas.

SS: Havia me esquecido o quanto que cozinha bem. Isso está divino.

Dani já não queria mais, então deixa os pais e vai ver tv. Sara e Grissom conversavam.

GG: Não cozinha lá em São Francisco?

SS: Sabe que sou uma negação, e em três anos nada mudou, a única coisa que faço é salada. Comemos isso todas as noites, durante o dia almoço no Campus, o Dani estudar em tempo integral, almoça na escolinha.

GG: E fins de semana?

SS: Sábado comemos na rua. E geralmente, nos domingos comemos na casa de uma amiga.

GG: Tem muitos amigos lá?

SS: Alguns professores, e essa amiga em especial. Nós conhecemos na época da faculdade, fez física comigo em Harvard, nos encontramos ao acaso e foi ela que me indicou ao emprego na universidade. É madrinha do Dani, e tem 3 filhos, sendo dois menores, nos domingos, sempre nós convida pra almoçamos com eles, é bom para o Dani.

GG: Hum... Preciso conhecer-la. Madrinha do meu filho!

SS: Claro. Ela já lhe conhece de tanto que falo em você. E foi que me ajudou quando o Dani nasceu. É uma grande mulher.

O papo fluía. E não havia mais raiva nos olhos. Grissom estava tentado entendem como era a vida deles lá em São Francisco. Conversavam como um casal feliz.

GG: E o Dani, como ele está se saindo na escola?

SS: Nossa. Super bem. As professoras são só elogio. Está uma série adiantada. Já sabe escrever o próprio nome, o meu e o seu. E ler algumas palavras.

GG: Sério?

SS: Sério.

GG: O garoto é um gênio!

SS: Como seu gene só podia ser.

GG: Qual foi a primeira palavra que ele pronunciou?

SS: Mamãe. Mas, a segunda foi papai.

GG: Está de brincadeira?

SS: Jamais mentiria sobre algo assim. Sabe aquela foto nossa no parque? Quando me levou pra andar na montanha russa?

GG: Sim... Lembro...

SS: Sempre mostrava essa foto pra ele. E dizia. Esse é seu papai! O amo tanto. E um dia você vai conhecê-lo e ele te amará assim como eu te amo...

Algumas lágrimas queriam escapar dos olhos de ambos.

SS: Certa vez. Quando ele estava aprendendo a andar. Estava sentado no sofá segurando o porta retrato. Relembrando nossos melhores momentos. Quando o peguei no colo. Ele segurou o porta retrato e disse: Mamãe. Até ai tudo bem, mas em seguida, saiu: Papai... Chorei horrores.

Ele se cala. Ela também. A emoção era forte e os dois queriam se manter em equilíbrio. Ninguém queria demonstrar a fraqueza. Continuam degustando a comida. Após a refeição, ele faz questão de lavar a louça, enquanto mãe e filho assistem a um desenho animado. Depois Grissom se junta aos dois. Quando o pai senta no sofá, Dani pula pra o colo dele. Ficam os dois em silêncio enquanto o menino falava sem parar. Até que ele começa a bocejar.

SS: Hora de ir pra cama!

Dani: Papai ler a histurinha?

GG: Vamos lá...

Grissom pega o menino do colo, e brinca um pouco de avião.

SS: Põe o pijama. Está na sacola no quarto.

GG: Ok...

E Grissom o leva dessa maneira até o quarto. Sara permanece na sala vendo televisão. Queria deixar pai e filho curtindo esses momentos. Grissom já lia a historia dos 3 porquinhos quando Dani o interrompe.

Dani: Papai!!

Grissom abaixa o livro e encara o filho, olho a olho.

GG: Sim meu amor!!

Dani: Você ama a mamãe?

GG: Se eu amo a sua mãe?

Grissom não acreditava no que seus ouvidos acabaram de escutar. Esse garoto era realmente muito esperto.

Dani: É...

GG: Claro que amo...

Dani: Mamãe ti ama...

GG: É, eu sei...

Dani: Ela mi ama, e eu ti amo...

GG: É todos nós nos amamos...

O garoto abre um enorme sorriso. Grissom retribui o sorriso.

GG: Está querendo dizer que já que todos nós amamos, por que não estamos todos juntos, morando juntos, é isso, né?

Dani: É...

GG: É complicado, mas tudo vai se resolver...

Dani: Eba!! Atola li a histurinha!

Grissom volta a ler a historinha. E logo o Dani já dormia profundamente, mas antes de voltar à sala, ele fica a pensar em tudo. Desde o dia que conheceu a Sara, em tudo que viveram, e no Dani. Em como esse menino surgiu na sua vida e já havia contagiado-a. Em como sua vida havia novamente tido um sentido com ela ao seu lado. Fica um tempo ali calado. Apenas escutando o som produzindo pela respiração do seu filho. Como era emocionante velar o sonho de um filho, pega-lo no colo, senti-lo em seus braços, sorri ao seu lado, contar coisas sobre a vida, ajuda-lo a fazer xixi ou a vesti um mero pijama, sem falar de como era gratificante ler uma historinha enquanto ele ia aos poucos caindo em um sono profundo. E tudo isso se tornava mais especial porque ela estava ali, ao lado deles. Para guiá-lo e socorre-lo nas horas de aperto. Lembrou-se de quando era pequeno e passeava no parque com seus pais. E podia imaginar a felicidade que o Dani devia estar sentindo. Isso tudo representa o que as pessoas tanto chamam de família. Achou que nunca formaria uma na vida, e quando achou que poderia um dia formar, ela partiu, mas, voltara trazendo consigo o fruto do amor que sentiam. A razão da sua vida a partir do momento que o viu pela primeira vez. O Daniell.

Resolver e desvendar um crime eram com ele, mas quando se tratava dos seus próprios sentimentos, era um leigo. Sabia que tinha que tomar uma decisão importante na sua vida. E tinha medo de falhar e estragar tudo. Mas, agiria com o coração. Seguiria o caminho guiado por ele. Levanta da cama, e segue para a sala. Sara já estava meio sonolenta então apoiou a cabeça no sofá, e estava quase fechando os olhos enquanto tentava prestar atenção em um filme. Griss se aproxima devagar e põe uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela, fazendo-a senta-se no sofá.

GG: Desculpe, não quis te assustar!

SS: Tudo bem. Estava distraída. E o Dani?

GG: Dormindo como um anjo.

Ele senta ao lado dela no sofá, no instante que a mesma levanta.

SS: Bem... Vou indo também... Boa noite...

Mas, antes que pudesse afastasse do sofá ele segura uma das suas mãos.

GG: Sara! Espere um pouco...

Ela para e vira-se. Encarando os olhos azuis dele.

SS: O que foi?

GG: Senta ai. Precisamos conversar.

SS: Pra quer? Pra suplicar seu perdão novamente? Está tudo indo bem. Estamos conseguindo lidar com o Dani, junto. Não vamos estragar nossa convivência e prejudicar ele.

GG: Acabou? Agora é minha vez de falar. Se não quer sentar tudo bem, mas não vai sair dessa sala sem ouvir o que tenho pra falar.

Sara bufa um pouco. E se dar por vencida. Senta-se ao lado dele.

GG: Obrigado.

SS: O que quer tanto me falar?

GG: Sei que fui rude contigo desde que me contou sobre a existência do Dani, mas tenta me entender, senti-me traído. Escondeu-o de mim por esses anos. Negou-me a oportunidade de conviver com ele. E isso doe. Machuca. Feri. Amo-te. E sabe disso. Deixei você ir quando quis porque sabia o quanto isso era importante pra ti.

Lágrimas começam a escorre pela face da Sara.

GG: Não chore.

Ele passa a mão, secando algumas lágrimas.

GG: Não gosto de lhe ver triste. E esse momento não é de tristeza. Passar esse dia inteiro ao seu lado cuidado do nosso filho, me vez perceber o quanto estava sendo egoísta também. As pessoas erram, é humano errar. Cometeu um erro e se arrependeu. Trouxe-o para me conhecer. E me permitiu vivenciar o melhor dia da minha vida. Não apenas porque estava com o Daniell, mas porque estava ao seu lado. Ao lado da mulher que amo.

Era inevitável não derramar mais lágrimas. Grissom segura uma das mãos dela bem firme.

GG: Perdoou-te. E sinto muito por ter sido tão egoísta. Você me perdoa?

Sara põe a outra mão na face dele.

SS: Claro que sim. Amo-te.

Ele sorri. Ela também.

GG: Posso te beijar?

SS: Só se for agora!!

Os lábios se unem. Começam um beijo delicado e longo. Tentam senti ao máximo o gosto um do outro. Afastam quando o ar é necessário, mas não dura muito. Voltam a trocar mais beijos, só que agora ardentes. Suas línguas se cruzavam num balé maravilhoso em suas cavidades bucais. As mãos começam a acariciar as faces, e seus corpos se aproximam mais e mais. Logo estavam quase colados. E devorando os lábios, um do outro.

GG: Como senti sua falta...

SS: Também senti...

Grissom volta a beijar, só que agora vai aos poucos deitando o corpo dela no sofá. Para de beijar os lábios, e começa a dar atenção ao pescoço e orelha. Enquanto Sara, solta pequenos e abafados gemidos. Griss vai aumentando a intensidade dos beijos no pescoço e aproveita pra ir descendo sua mão pela lateral, chegando até a bainha do vestido. Levanta-o, e começa a acariciar a pele quente dela, fazendo-a ir à loucura. Ele também estava começando a sentir seu corpo enlouquecer.

Ele se afasta um pouco para poder admirar a face dela. Sara aproveita e o ajuda tirando a camisa, com as mãos ela começa a acariciar o peito dele. Ele desce as suas e começa a subi-la por dentro do vestido, alcançando o zíper do mesmo e permitindo abri-lo. Assim desce-o ate tira-lo, deixando-a usando apenas uma calcinha, já que não trajava sutiã. Grissom aproveita e cai de boca em seus seios, dando a eles um tratamento vip fazendo-a ir à loucura e segurar os gritos de satisfação. Sara aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurra.

SS: Não podemos fazer isso aqui. E se o Dani acordar?

GG: Ele não vai acordar. É só sermos silenciosos.

SS: Tarefa difícil. Mas, prazerosa.

Ambos sorriem e voltam a beija-se com muito desejo. Fazia 3 anos que haviam tido relações sexuais, e o desejo adormecido, estava aflorando rapidamente dos seus corpos. Então além do fato de se amarem loucamente havia em jogo a carência sexual de ambos. Por isso as etapas estavam correndo rapidamente. E ambos já estavam a ponto de bala.

SS: Quero você! Agora...

GG: Não precisa perdi duas vezes.

Após livrassem das peças de roupa que ainda trajavam Grissom une seus corpos. E logo ambos movimentavam-se freneticamente, em pouco tempo alcançam juntos e exaustos o clímax. Após recuperarem as forças. Ele abre o sofá cama, e deitam abraçados. Amam-se mais uma vez, e depois adormecem agarradinhos.


End file.
